Por quien late mi Corazón
by Zafira
Summary: Qué tan fácil es olvidar un antiguo amor y entregarle tu corazón a otro… y qué pasa si después ambos sentimientos se enfrentan… cuando dos poderes tan diferentes y tan parecidos luchan por ganar la llama del corazón de una persona, alguien deberá perder.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola… la única forma que encuentro para relajarme al final es escribir, pero para que mi mente realmente se sienta descansada, debo escribir algo tantito diferente a lo que acostumbro… así que decidí que fuera sobre esta serie, que es la que me gusta, jejeje… espero que los que lean me tengan paciencia, y que le den una oportunidad__ a la historia…_

**Prólogo**

Todo se había decidido en una reunión con los líderes de las diez familias nobles, Wolfram como prometido del Maou también estuvo presente, así como lo estuvo Conrad… en esa importante ocasión, el rey de todos los demonios informaba que había conseguido un lugar en una prestigiosa Universidad, y que era su deseo asistir a ella… eso no pareció gustarle a los presentes, en cuyas mentes nacía la pregunta del destino de Shin Makoku, sin su rey…

La cuestión estaba muy tensa, Yuuri creyó ver como se alejaba su oportunidad de estudiar en aquella universidad, hasta el momento en que Wolfram tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose a su tío, como líder de los Diez nobles, para decirle, que como prometido del maou, él se ocuparía de manejar todos los asuntos que le concernían a Yuuri mientras este terminaba su carrera… un largo silencio siguió a aquellas palabras, el propio Gwendal parecía estarlas pensando muy seriamente… pero fueron las palabras del Gran Sabio la que inclinaron la balanza hacia una afirmativa general… él se quedaría en Shin Makoku, y apoyaría a Wolfram en todo lo necesario hasta el regreso de Yuuri.

El joven rey se encontraba sumamente agradecido con sus amigos… cinco años era el tiempo que pasaría antes de que él volviese a su país… Tanto Murata como Wolfram estaban a su lado para despedirlo, simplemente, si algo muy malo surgía, acudirían a él, según las palabras de los Diez Nobles.

De aquel día, habían pasado diez años en Shin Makoku… según las palabras del gran sabio, apenas dos en el mundo humano… pero las cosas en el mundo de los demonios comenzaron a mostrarse cada vez más violentas, llegando al punto en donde la presencia del Maou era requerida… a pesar de la renuencia del actual gobernante del reino, tanto este como el Gran Sabio, tuvieron que admitir que Yuuri era necesario, por lo que con ayuda de Shinou fueron a la Tierra a buscarlo…

Su regreso no tardo más de unos días… pero habían vuelto sin el Maou… las únicas palabras que Wolfram dejó escapar, eran…

¡El Maou Yuuri, tiene su vida hecha en la Tierra… él no va a volver!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Piensa que fue la decisión correcta, joven von Bielefeld? – Murata se sentaba en uno de los asientos del despacho, dónde ahora Wolfram pasaba largas horas de su tiempo, firmando papeles importantes… - ¡Él tiene una obligación aquí… debió dejarme que le explique la situación!

¿Y obligarlo?… ¡No… fue muy claro con nosotros… tiene amigos, una novia… desea tener una vida normal! – el rubio sonaba distante al hablar, su hermano mayor lo escuchaba atento, no podía evitar sentir rabia… sin embargo, Wolfram se mostraba sereno y resignado… - ¡Además, nuestro compromiso terminó hace cinco años… y después de esto, mi tío no dudará en comprometerme con alguien más… claro…! – murmuró irónicamente - ¡Una vez que salgamos de esta situación!

Cuando Gwendal los había dejado solos, fue que el menor de los hijos de la ex maou, por fin dio rienda suelta a su dolor… el peli oscuro, simplemente lo observó en silencio… cuando ellos habían llegado a la tierra fueron recibidos por el hermano mayor de Yuuri, este los llevó al campus Universitario… al principio les costó dar con él, pero al verlo, el joven mazoku no pudo disimular su emoción, aquella sonrisa había sido genuina cuando dirigió sus pasos hacia él, sin embargo, cuando la mirada de Yuuri se topó con la de ellos, su expresión cambió, tomó al rubio del brazo y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado, Murata se había acercado a ellos y lo escucho… Yuuri se veía tan cambiado, su voz se había vuelto más grave, y su cuerpo, además de estatura había ganado musculatura, en comparación con la de Wolfram, que seguía siendo pequeño y fino…

"¡No volveré!"… había declarado el 27º Maou de Shin Makoku… "¡Tengo una novia, Wolfram, y quiero casarme con ella!"… Murata no podía creer aquellas palabras, y sin embargo, eran dichas por la boca de su amigo, a quien el rubio aún le guardaba fidelidad como su prometido… "¡Quiero tener una vida normal… se que tú harás un buen trabajo en Shin Makoku, como Maou!"… el oji esmeralda no pudo evitar derramar amargas lágrimas de dolor… sin embargo, asintió con tristeza y se disculpo por haberlo molestado… Shori, los había llevado nuevamente a su casa, en un viaje tenso y silencioso… el mayor de los Shibuya parecía muy avergonzado por lo que había pasado… les comentó que Yuuri era parte del equipo de Beisbol de la universidad, que su popularidad había aumentado… después simplemente se disculpó… al volver, en asamblea de los diez nobles, estos habían ratificado en el cargo de Maou a Wolfram, era necesario tomar decisiones rápidas… las naciones humanas estaban invadiendo las fronteras del país, y comenzaron a lanzar ataques a los pueblos de la región, la guerra era una realidad, y precisaban decisiones que orienten a las fuerzas militares en defensa de la soberanía de la nación…

Por decreto del 28º Maou Wolfram von Bielefeld… Shin Makoku declara la guerra a los humanos invasores…

El peli oscuro se acercó al de mirada lastimera, a quien con cuidado instó a ponerse de pie, lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerzas, como había hecho en la tierra…

¡No se ponga así, por favor von Bielefeld! – murmuró el Gran Sabio, intentando controlar toda la molestia y rabia que sentía en contra de su amigo, por lo que le había hecho al joven mazoku… - ¡Wolfram… estoy contigo!

El rubio se acurrucó en esos brazos que algunas veces había confundido con las de su prometido, cuando al Gran Sabio le parecía divertido irlo a despertar por las mañanas… sin embargo, al escucharlo llamar por su nombre, supo que no era Yuuri… sino Murata, su apoyo, su confidente… su amigo…y en ese mismo instante… su consuelo…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, como ya lo tenía escrito, pues aquí dejo la conti… espero que les guste… Besitos…_

**Capítulo 1º:**** Partida**

¡Como le dije von Bielefeld… en una de mis reencarnaciones fui comandante del ejército, y un excelente espadachín! – Murata hablaba con altanería cuando fue completamente capaz de defenderse de uno de los ataques de Wolfram…

¡Pues lo supo ocultar muy bien, Gran Sabio… antes juraba que usted era incapaz de siquiera levantar dignamente una espada! – el rubio se volvía a poner en guardia, sus hermanos y muchos de sus soldados observaban el entrenamiento con curiosidad…

Tanto Gwendal como Conrad, les agradaba ver a su pequeño hermanito con tanto espíritu al enfrentar al peli oscuro… también se sentían agradecidos con este, no sólo por la ayuda y el apoyo que le había brindado a Wolfram desde la partida de Yuuri, sino por el esfuerzo en conseguir que este, salga de la gran depresión en la que había caído cuando volvieron de la Tierra.

Sin embargo, eso parecía ya cosa del pasado… el menor de los hermanos había demostrado ser un buen rey, sus dediciones eran muy sabias… nunca hacía ninguna cosa precipitadamente, eso también por la influencia del Gran Sabio… Shinou también le brindaba su consejo y protección… entre los habitantes del pueblo makoku, corría cada vez más fuerte, el rumor de que el tercer hijo de la 26º Maou, era, sin lugar a dudas, la reencarnación de Shinou.

A pesar de la buena gestión del rubio, la guerra aún no había acabado, su enemigo, el nuevo rey de Gran Shimaron parecía no estar dispuesto a darse por vencido… aunque ahora, no sólo reclamaba a Shin Makoku como una provincia más de su reino, luego de un enfrentamiento que se libró en el campo de batalla, entre él y Wolfram, este había proclamado, que no sólo tomaría como suya las tierras de los mazokus, sino que también tomaría como suyo, a Wolfram…

¡Nada mal… nada mal! – murmuraba el 28º Maou al ayudar a su contrincante a ponerse de pie… - ¡Es usted muy bueno, Gran Sabio… por lo menos eso me da la certeza de que si yo faltara, Shin Makoku estará a salvo bajo su protección!

¡Jejeje… pues mientras yo este aquí… protegeré a Shin Makoku… y a su rey! – aquellas palabras el peli oscuro las dijo suavemente al oído del rubio, quien pareció avergonzarse he intentó imponer algo de distancia entre ambos, aunque la mano del oji negro en su brazo, se lo impidió…

¡Por favor, Murata! – susurró el oji esmeralda, mirando directo a las orbes oscuras del otro joven, quien sonrió antes de soltarlo…

¡Disculpe…! – Murata observó a los presentes, sabia ya que sus actitudes habían hecho surgir rumores de romance entre el Maou y el Gran Sabio… él tenía la certeza que si ese rumor fuera cierto, el pueblo entero de Shin Makoku rebozaría de felicidad, pero también sabia que el motivo por el cual debía seguir en su papel de amigo y consejero, era por que el joven rubio, a pesar de todo, en su corazón… aun le guardaba fidelidad a Yuuri… - ¡Creo que ya es tiempo de ir al castillo… hoy es el día en que iban a llegar novedades de la princesa Greta…!

¡Así es Wolfram… tu hija debe estar por volver! – Conrad habló con su habitual amabilidad…

En el rostro del rubio se formó una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con la simple idea de volver a estrechar a su pequeña… aunque Greta era todo, menos una pequeña… tenía casi veintidós años, era una mujer hecha y derecha… sin embargo, él la amaba como su hija… y ella, lo amaba a él, como su padre…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche era tormentosa, quizás por los eventos que reinaban en la nación, era que aquellos relámpagos podían alterar los nervios, incluso las de él… intentó concentrarse en los recuerdos de esa tarde, no podía negar que se sentía feliz por la próxima visita de la princesa Greta, sabía que esa visita alegraría al rubio, la imagen de esa sonrisa era casi lo único que lograba apartarlo por completo de la realidad… cerró los ojos plenamente consiente de que el sueño al fin estaba ganando la batalla… hasta que…

¿Quién anda ahí?... – Murata se incorporó en su cama… miró fijamente en dirección a la puerta, la sintió abrirse y luego cerrarse… se había colocado rápidamente sus anteojos, cuando un rayo que iluminó su habitación le mostró quien era el invasor… - ¿Wolfram?

El peli oscuro no pudo disimular su sorpresa, solo a unos pasos de la puerta se encontraba el antiguo príncipe de los demonios, actual Maou… este lo miraba algo apenado… una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Gran Sabio… destapó una parte de su cama, haciendo una clara invitación al rubio… este subió lentamente al lecho, Murata lo cubrió con las mantas…

¡Esta muy ruidoso! – susurró el joven rubio excusando su visita…

¡Si… lo está…! – el oji oscuro se quitó los anteojos, observó al ex príncipe que estaba recostado mirando también hacia él… - ¡Qué agradable tenerlo en mi lecho, mi rey!

Wolfram se acurrucó en el pecho del sabio, quizás solamente tres veces, incluyendo esta, el rubio había ido en busca de compañía para dormir… en esa ocasión el motivo era simple… sentía nostalgia del calor de alguien a su lado, se sentía sólo y la tormenta no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo…

¡Yo… voy a cuidar de ti…! – Murata sabía que en la mañana despertaría solo, y que aquello no pasaría de un hermoso sueño, rodeó el menudo cuerpo con sus brazos… era como tener a Shinou y a Rufus a la vez… sonrió ante eso… no lo soltaría esa noche… y le obligaría a permanecer a su lado hasta que él decidiera que podría irse…

---

Despertó totalmente aprisionado por el Gran Sabio, en vano intentó librarse del agarre, parecía que sólo podría librarse cuando el peli oscuro despertara. Sabía que lo que hizo no estaba bien, y sin embargo, necesitaba tanto de sentirse protegido… era humillante admitirlo, pero le asustaban un poquito los relámpagos… no supo en qué momento, pero Murata despertó, sin pensarlo el peli oscuro, rozó sus labios, primero superficialmente, más cuando el rubio levantó la mirada para enfrentar la de del oji oscuro, este aprovecho la conveniente posición para asaltar esta vez mas profundamente los labios de quien, debido a la impresión, abría grandemente los ojos, dejando ver sus bellas esmeraldas.

¡Murata! – Wolfram intentó poner distancia entre ambos, pero parecía que el otro joven, no tenía intención de permitírselo… es más, colocó al menor de espaldas sobre la cama, colocándose encima, mientras seguía besándolo… - ¡No…!

¿Por qué…? – el sabio se separó un poco al hacer esa pregunta, miró sentido a los ojos de quien yacía debajo suyo - ¡Olvídalo… es tiempo que lo olvides! – aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas lo detuvieron, aquello fue muy osado, él lo sabía… pero - ¡Esta bien… lo siento, von Bielefeld!

Wólfram pudo observar cómo el sabio se incorporaba del lecho y se dirigía a los baños… notó cierta desilusión en la mirada del peli oscuro, antes de que esta se ocultase tras sus gafas… sin embargo, él estaba seguro, que también había enfado en aquella expresión.

---

Llevaban horas reunidos, los Diez Nobles habían llegado sin previo aviso, el motivo, su creciente preocupación por la ofensiva que en los últimos días se había intensificado, por parte de Gran Shimaron… en un comunicado que les enviara su rey, declaraba que la única manera de que el reino demonio fuera salvado de la eliminación, era que su joven rey, aceptara unirse a él en matrimonio…

Waltorana estaba sumamente preocupado, en especial por que temía que aunque su sobrino se negara, como ellos incitarían a que hiciera, aquel rey atacara el castillo y cumpliera su amenaza… "¡Es mejor que lo haga por voluntad… o me veré en la necesidad de que lo haga por la fuerza!"…

Wolfram, por su parte, no sabía qué era lo que exactamente, debía hacer… no deseaba que por su culpa, su pueblo siguiera siendo víctima de ataques… y aunque la idea de unirse a aquel humano, le parecía muy desagradable… este había dicho que respetaría a los ciudadanos de Shin Makoku, si es que él accedía a sus deseos…

¡Creo que lo que se debe hacer… es que nuestro Maou se una a algún mazoku…! – comenzó a decir uno de los nobles… - ¡O se comprometa…!

¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso… mejor dicho… qué ganaría el pueblo? – habló el rubio sin pensar mucho… sus palabras inquietaron a sus hermanos, quienes pudieron notar que realmente Wolfram, estaba considerando aquella propuesta…

¡El pueblo de Shin Makoku, jamás aceptaría que su rey se uniera a un rey enemigo, sólo por salvarlos… ellos prefieren luchar, para seguir siendo libres… tú, debes saber eso mejor que nadie… cual es el orgullo mazoku! – aquellas palabras dejaron boquiabiertos a todos los presentes… el Gran Sabio había hablado fríamente… casi reprendiendo al rubio, mirándolo con tanta intensidad que el propio Wolfram se sintió un poco intimidado y avergonzado.

¡No tengo intensiones de entregarme a ningún rey extranjero… pero tampoco, voy a comprometerme con cualquier mazoku, simplemente para que dejen de pedir mi mano! – el tercer hijo de la ex Maou habló firme…

¡No sería con cualquier mazoku, Heika! – esta vez era Gunter quien tomaba la palabra… - ¡Hemos pensado que un compromiso que motivaría al pueblo de Shin Makoku, sería entre el Maou y el Gran Sabio!

El oji esmeralda se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, miró al peli negro para saber su opinión, la expresión de este era molesto… lo miraba fijamente a él, como esperando a escuchar cual era su respuesta…

El silencio, por parte del rubio… respondía cualquier duda que tuviera en la mente… por lo que simplemente, se decidió a hablar…

¡Creo que eso es muy apresurado… podría ser tomado como una muestra de debilidad por parte del Maou… por otra parte…! – dijo seriamente Murata - ¡Iré a la tierra por un tiempo… hay cosas que necesito arreglar… no será por mucho tiempo… partiré mañana… ya le informé de mis planes a Shinou!

¿Mura…ta! – Wolfram se quedo pálido... se levanto de su asiento sin apartar su mirada de la del otro joven… los nobles también estaban impresionados por aquellas palabras, pero decidieron guardar silencio… Gwendal fue quien dio el ejemplo, y se retiró, los demás hicieron lo mismo, dejando solos a los jóvenes - ¿Vas a dejarme…? – la vos del oji esmeralda sonó levemente…

¡Volveré…! – fue la simple respuesta del Gran Sabio… - ¡Pero necesito tiempo… y aclarar algunas cosas…!

¡¿No puedes aclararlas en el templo de Shinou?... ¿Por qué quieres ir a la tierra?! – el menor de los hijos de Chery-sama parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno…

¡Necesito irme… pensar… decidir que haré… como seguiré viviendo esta vida! – Murata sabía que el rubio estaba asustado… pero él sabía que aunque él no este, el joven rey lo haría bien… él debía dejarlo, pues últimamente dudaba que sus consejos pudieran servirle… temía que se dejaría llevar por sus emociones, y lo arrastraría con él… pues casi se vio tentado a presionar para que el menor accediera a comprometerse con él…

¡Bien… si ese es su deseo Geika, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo…! – Wolfram simplemente se volteó… no deseaba verlo más, le dolía… no quería que se fuera… cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, sus lágrimas ya no pudieron ser contenidas… tenía miedo… si Murata no volvía, qué iba a ser de él…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinou le había dicho que pensara muy bien en lo que iba a hacer… pero él ya lo había decidido, iba a hablar con Yuuri, contarle la situación de Shin Makoku… y renunciar a toda posibilidad con Wolfram, cuando este volviese… y si se negaba a hacerlo… regresaría al reino demonio, y ocuparía su lugar a lado del rubio, como su amigo, consejero… y, con el apoyo de los nobles, como esposo… pero antes, le daría una oportunidad más a su amigo… aunque eso le ocasionara más dolor que otra cosa…

Mientras tanto en Shin Makoku, las cosas no andaban nada bien… dos semanas habían pasado desde la partida de Murata, y la consecuencia mas impactante de su ausencia era que el ejercito de Gran Shimaron había hecho una jugada osada, en una ofensiva sin cuartel, avanzaron lo suficiente como para llegar a la capital…

El ejercito de cada uno de las tierras en las que se componía la nación demonio, mandaron a sus hombres a defender la capital del reino, el ejército de Bielefeld, Voltaire, Spitzberg, fueron los que defendieron con mayor ahínco el castillo Pacto de Sangre… los demás fueron enviados a proteger las fronteras… para alegría y alivio de muchos, Adalberto había llegado justo al momento en que un grupo de soldados, en un enfrentamiento disparejo contra Conrad y Gwendal que estaban teniendo dificultades para salir bien parados, llegó justo para prestarles su ayuda… al parecer, el heredero de la familia von Grantz, se enteró de la situación actual del reino, y decidió prestar su apoyo al mismo.

¡Gracias, Adalberto! – hablaba sinceramente el segundo hijo de la ex Maou, el castaño había llegado herido al castillo, su hermano menor, estaba a su lado justo en el momento en que despertó…

¡Gracias por tu ayuda…! – Wolfram también le agradecía al hombre que aún los miraba desde un rincón de la habitación…

¡Aún la tendrán… parece que Khalel es más osado aún que Belal… atacar la capital… ¿cómo fue que pasó esto?! – el poderoso hombre miraba serio a Gwendal al hacer esa pregunta…

¡Aprovechó nuestra distracción por la partida del Gran Sabio… es un descuido que estamos pagando caro, Adalberto! – era Gunter quien respondió de manera seria…

¿Cuándo vuelve su Santidad? – volvía a preguntar el rubio de piel morena…

¡No sabemos si volverá! – era Wolfram quien habló, sorprendiendo a los presentes - ¡Murata, al igual que Yuuri, pertenece a la Tierra… quizás él también se quede allí!

Von Grantz observó al joven rubio, se puso serio y luego observó a los nobles que también estaban ahí, además de Gwendal y Gunter… todos ellos parecían temer lo mismo que Wolfram, nadie fue capaz de poner en duda esa afirmación… ningún noble, sólo…

¡Heika… dudo que Geika lo deje a usted solo… él volverá, estoy seguro! – Yozak justo había ingresado a la habitación en ese momento… sus palabras llamaron la atención del más joven, quien simplemente pareció entristecerse…

¿Alguna novedad Gurrier? – fueron las palabras del Maou.

¡El rey de Gran Shimaron, le manda un mensaje… un enfrentamiento público entre usted y él… con espadas, si él vence accederá a sus demandas! – comunicó el peli rojo - ¡Si el que vence es usted, se irá!

---

¡PERO TU ERES EL REY! – Murata replicaba airadamente a su compañero y amigo…

¡YA NO, ENTIENDELO… Tengo mi vida Murata… una novia, y una carrera…! – Yuuri se sentía mal por las palabras de su amigo, no se imaginaba que pudiera haber una guerra… pero… por mas que el amaba Shin Makoku, amaba también a su novia y a su vida en la tierra…

¡Llévatela al reino, si eso te hace feliz… pero ve y protege al pueblo que creyó en ti, como es tú obligación! – el peli negro de piel blanca apretaba con fuerza su puño… tanto él como el peli oscuro de piel morena, tenían casi la misma contextura física…

¡Eso no sería justo para Wolfram! – dijo con tono sentido Yuuri…

¡Si te importa entonces ve con él… te ha guardado fidelidad desde que te fuiste… pero si no vuelves… se comprometerá con alguien más! – el corazón del sabio se encogió… esas palabras le dolían más de lo que había esperado…

¡Eso será lo mejor… Wolfram puede tener a la mujer que desee…! – el menor de los Shibuya dijo al fin… aunque no pudo negar que se sintió feliz al saber que Wolfram aún pensaba en él… después de todo eran buenos amigos… - ¡Se que sabrás cuidarlo bien, sin importan con quien se case…!

¡Claro… lo que digas… mejor me voy, lo intente! – Murata se marchaba presuroso, había tardado más de lo que hubiera deseado, pero al parecer al principio Yuuri lo evitaba, por lo que pudo notar, su amigo no deseaba que sucediera lo que sucedió… la discusión fue muy fuerte, pero ya había terminado… ya no sentiría culpa… "¡Bien Yuuri… pero Wolfram no se comprometerá con una mujer, sino conmigo!"…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wólfram debió imaginar que algo como eso iba a pasar… sin embargo, ya había dado su palabra, y no pensaba darse por vencido… para que las cosas sean más parejas, según el rey, los mazokus no podían usar sus majutsus, y menos que menos lo podía hacer el rubio… para evitar el enfrentamiento, Waltorana había anunciado que su sobrino ya estaba comprometido, Khalel exigió saber quien era el prometido, Adalberto estuvo a punto de decir que era con él… pero guardó silencio luego de la intervención del rubio menor, que dijo que sí iba a enfrentarse a él…

¡Debiste dejar que hable! – decía molesto Adalberto, mientras acompañaba a Wolfram hacia el lugar del enfrentamiento…

¡De haber dicho eso, hubiera tenido que casarse conmigo… y dudo que ese sea su deseo! – murmuró el menor caminando lentamente - ¡No se puede decir ante el pueblo de Shin Makoku una noticia así, sin tener la intensión de cumplirlo…! - el mayor sostuvo al mas joven del brazo… lo miró fijamente, si el poderoso demonio había regresado para ayudar era justamente para cuidar del amado alumno de su querida Susana Julia, ella realmente sentía mucho cariño hacia el joven príncipe… y él, protegería todo aquello que ella amaba…

¿Pero quien dice que no tengo la intensión de cumplirlo?

¡Mejor cállese, Adalberto! – Wolfram no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pintaran levemente de rosado - ¡Puedo cuidarme sólo, además soy muy bueno con la espada… no perderé!

---

La zona escogida para la batalla, había sido el campo de beisbol, parecía todo normal hasta el momento en que comenzaron con el enfrentamiento… sus espadas chocaban entre ellas una y otra vez… ellos ya se habían enfrentado tiempo atrás… Wolfram sabía que no era alguien fácil de vencer, Khalel era muy diestro con la espada, además era fuerte, parecida mayor que el ex príncipe, a simple vista, aparentaba tener la edad de Conrad, tenía el cabello castaño, largo, atado en una cola… sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, de piel morena… podría decirse que de no ser su enemigo, incluso el rubio, admitiría que era atractivo.

¡Mi hermoso príncipe! – habló el rey de Gran Shimaron - ¡Por qué mejor no se rinde, y me acepta… estoy seguro que seré capaz de complacerle!

¡Cállate, Idiota!… - el 28º Maou lanzaba una nueva ofensiva, que el mayor evitaba con destreza…

¡Tu gente salvará la vida, y tu reino será respetado como una provincia más de mi país! – seguía diciendo el hombre…

¡Prefiero la muerte… y mi gente también… a bajar la cabeza ante ti! – hablaba el rubio mas joven, mientras se defendía del contraataque de Khalel…

¡Oh… pero si bajarás la cabeza… y abrirás las piernas! – esta vez el ataque era más fuerte, una extraña sensación comenzó a reinar en el lugar… Wolfram conocía esa sensación, miró con rabia a su enemigo, quien reía soberbio… - ¿Te sientes débil, mi hermoso?

¡Tramposo!... ¡No tienes palabra! – lentamente el oji esmeralda fue retrocediendo, notó entonces que los hombres de Khalel habían colocado las piedras houjutsu en lugares estratégicos… eso los dejaba a ellos a merced de los invasores…

¡Ahora dime… ¿deseas una masacre, o accederás a mis deseos?!

---

Obviamente Wolfram respondió lo que se esperaba de él como Maou… y su pueblo mostró enérgicamente su apoyo, siguió luchando hasta que su espada salió disparada de su mano… las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando por completo, pudo notar a su hermano mayor en su misma posición… Adalberto era el único que parecía seguir con fuerzas, por orden suya, Conrad había llevado a un lugar seguro a los niños, los adultos optaron por luchar… pero por fin parecía que las piedras estaban consiguiendo su objetivo… cuando el rey de Shin Makoku cayó en manos del rey extranjero, la batalla cesó…

¡Es humillante! – susurró Khalel al momento de colocarse sobre el cuerpo aprisionado del rubio… tenía la intensión de someterlo frente a su pueblo, para demostrar a todos la nueva posición que ocuparían de ahora en más… él tomaría y domaría el orgullo de su rey, y su pueblo aprendería a bajar la cabeza ante su nuevo señor… - ¿Dónde está su salvador ahora… donde esta su sabio?… ¡parece que hasta Shinou se ha olvidado de su pueblo! – se burlaba el castaño - ¡Y eso que aseguran que tú eres su descendiente, mi hermoso!

¡Suéltame… maldito… el orgullo mazoku no caerá conmigo! – aún con sus fuerzas mermadas, el rubio seguía resistiéndose, pero se sentía perdido, no podía invocar a su maryoku y aquel hombre parecía estar hablando muy seriamente con respecto a sus intensiones… "¡No puedo… soy una vergüenza… Yuuri… ¿por qué?... Murata ayúdame!"… - ¡Ahhh!

Khalel le había mordido el hombro, cuando se separó un poco más de él, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del menor, mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello, Wolfram cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, no deseaba ser consiente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no quería ver a su hermano, deseaba morir… "¡Shinou dame fuerzas!"…

Algunos de los soldados buscaban desesperadamente maneras para poder ayudar a su rey, habían enviado a algunos al templo de Shinou, rogaban por un milagro, cuando intentaban apartar la mirada de las escena que se suscitaba frente a ellos, el orgulloso heredero de los von Bielefeld sometido por aquel sucio rey… Waltorana y Gwendal estaban fuertemente sujetos, atados con cuerdas que poseían la esencia de las piedras en ellas, ambos eran obligados a presenciar aquellos hechos, se podía leer a la perfección la impotencia en los ojos de ambos hombres, al ver como el rey de Gran Shimaron desgarraba lentamente las prendas de una persona tan amada por ellos…

¡Gemirás para mí, y tu pueblo… Maou! – dijo burlón el castaño cuando asaltó los labios del rubio… - ¡Dime, hermoso… ¿Dónde está el que decían era tu prometido?... ¡¿Le importas tan poco, como al anterior?!

¡APARTA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ÉL!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2º:**** Prometido**

Adalberto había vuelto a aparecer, este se había replegado al notar que perdían, más no huyó como pensaron los enemigos, mas bien, fue en busca de refuerzos, lo acompañaba Conrad que también había regresado… todos ellos comandados por él, quien mostraba un aura sumamente oscura… el maryoku del peli negro no parecía estar afectado por la presencia de las piedras… el rey de cabello castaño no podía creer a quien veían sus ojos… por un instante tuvo la certeza de que era el 27º Maou, pero al recibir el golpe de energía de su parte, supo que no era otro, sino el Gran Sabio…

¡Perderá la vida por el atrevimiento de tocar a quien nació para compartir su vida conmigo! – habló con furia contenida el peli oscuro, su poderosa energía rodeó el lugar, los soldados del bando contrario sintieron pánico y comenzaron a huir… rápidamente Khalen hizo lo mismo, no era tonto, y noto que numéricamente hablando estaban en desventaja, además… no conocían cual era el alcance del poder de aquel al que todo mazoku veneraba como la reencarnación del sabio que guió a la victoria a Shinou…

Mientras, Adalberto y Conrad liberaban a Waltorana y Gwendal, respectivamente… lentamente Murata se fue acercando al tercer hijo de la 26º maou, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando al suelo…

¡Lo siento, no pude traerlo para ti! – murmuró audiblemente el oji oscuro, su voz se mostraba sentida… casi dolida, pues tenía la certeza de que aquel brillo que notó en las esmeraldas de Wolfram cuando lo vio llegar, era por que creía que era Yuuri…

¡Ken…! – susurró el rubio, el sabio se arrodilló a su lado - ¡No vuelvas a dejarme! – para sorpresa de los que estaban prestando atención a la pareja, Wolfram se lanzó a los brazos del peli oscuro, se acurruco en el pecho de este… Murata sonrió, lo estrecho con fuerzas, hasta que el temblor del cuerpo del heredero del fuego de Rufus, desapareciera por completo…

¡Estoy aquí… no te dejaré! – el sabio cargó en brazos al rubio, sin mirar a nadie más, se lo llevó en dirección al castillo… el cuerpo y la energía de joven aún estaban afectados, tanto, que no tardó en quedar profundamente dormido, aun aferrado a las ropas del oji oscuro, quien ocultaba atrás de sus gafas, la alegría que su mirar irradiaba.

---

¡Pues quedó claro para todos, cuando afirmaste ser el prometido de Wolfram! – Waltorana hablaba tranquilamente, sabía que sus palabras harían enfadar a su amado sobrino, pero definitivamente estaba dispuesto a enfrentar su fuego con las de su amado niño, si eso le aseguraba su absoluta protección de cualquier libidinoso hombre (que no sea el sabio) que se atreviese a posar sus ojos en él - ¡por mi parte, estoy totalmente…!

¡Con su apoyo o sin él, es tiempo de que se cumplan las normas que Shinou impuso desde antaño… soy el Gran Sabio… es mi derecho reclamarlo como mío! – Murata no espero a escuchar al líder de la casa von Bielefeld, simplemente expuso, como para que quede claro para cada uno de los presentes en la habitación, que no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer…

¡Estoy de acuerdo! – terminó de decir el tío de Wolfram con una sonrisa, totalmente complacido por las palabras del peli oscuro… - ¡Mi sobrino también lo estará!

¡Antes de decidir sería bueno consultarlo con él, ¿no creen?! – Conrad había tomado la palabra, conocía a la perfección a su hermano como para saber que eso de imponerle algo, sólo ocasionaría problemas…

¡Wolfram deberá estar de acuerdo… eso lo mantendrá seguro… el maryoku de Heika ya casi ha desaparecido por completo, Geika es ahora, el mazoku mas poderoso! – acotó seriamente Gunter… a él le dolía tanto como al pequeño lord mocoso, la ausencia de Yuuri, pero lo primero era Shin Makoku… y él sabía que Wolfram y el Gran Sabio, serían los mejores para gobernarlo.

¡Pues, aunque no he sido muy partícipe de los eventos del reino últimamente, creo que von Christ tiene razón! – habló Adalberto mirando fijamente a Conrad, quien miró casi desesperado a su hermano mayor en busca de apoyo…

Gwendal permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo, hasta que al fin expuso sus pensamientos…

¡Wolfram no estará de acuerdo! – habló el peli oscuro con seriedad - ¡Sugiero que obviemos lo del compromiso! - Conrad sonrió ante aquellas palabras… - ¡Lo mejor es que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo!

¡Gwendal! – el castaño no daba crédito a sus oídos, miró totalmente asombrado a su hermano… - ¿Qué estas sugiriendo?...

¿Usted que opina, Gran sabio? – Chery preguntaba tranquila… ella entendía a sus dos hijos, uno intentaba respetar la voluntad de su hermano menor, mientras el otro, después de la impotencia que le había causado verlo indefenso, prefería mantenerlo seguro, aunque eso fuera en contra de su voluntad…

¡Mi señora…! – Murata pareció meditar su respuesta… un fuego que no había sentido hacía muchas reencarnaciones le quemaba en el pecho, una sensación que sólo Rufus y Shinou lograban despertar… - ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

---

Su sueño por lo general era pesado, aunque desde que Yuuri ya no dormí a su lado, se podría decir que hasta la caída de un alfiler podía ponerlo en alerta, sin embargo, ahora se sentía muy cansado, la batalla y el ser expuesto a las piedras houjutsu, le habían quitado casi toda su energía… sabía que estaba en su habitación, el propio Murata lo había llevado hasta ahí, y en pequeños flashes de conciencia vio como su madre lo ayudaba a bañarse y le ponía su camisón.

Su memoria viajó al momento justo en que había sentido la poderosa energía del Gran Sabio, y en su corazón aun sentía el dolor de haberlo confundido con Yuuri, perezosamente abrió los ojos al sentir que un lado de su cama se hundía… notó una figura de cabellera negra…

¿Yuuri? … - susurró antes de que su mirada se aclare lo suficiente para mostrarle el rostro serio del Gran Sabio… - ¡Lo siento… Murata!

¡Descuida… ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso! – el recién llegado acarició el bello rostro del ex príncipe - ¡Prefieres que me vaya yo, y vuelva él! – podía notarse un poco de dolor en aquellas palabras…

¡No… no digas eso! – el rubio se reprendió mentalmente, no deseaba eso, había extrañado horrores al sabio, no toleraba su ausencia… - ¡No quiero que me dejes! – dijo al fin con las mejillas totalmente pintadas…

¡No lo haré! – murmuró el peli oscuro - ¡Tendré nuevas responsabilidades ahora… con el reino… con mi rey… con mi amante!

¿Amante? – los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con disgusto, en ellos había una chispa de celos que hacía un largo tiempo no se dejaban ver - ¿Quién…?

¡Pues mi consorte! – respondió el oji negro al momento de tomar los labios del menor con deseo…

* * *

Wolfram no se lo esperaba cuando intentó alejar al peli oscuro con sus manos, ambas fueron tomadas por las de las de Murata, quien las sostuvo con fuerza y las coloco sobre la cabeza del rubio, después con una de sus manos las sujetó, mientras que la que le quedaba libre, la utilizaba para detener el rostro del ex príncipe, para seguir besándolo.

¡Murata… suelta…! – el oji esmeralda no podía creer esto, parecía que el sabio iba enserio, y que no tenía intensiones de detenerse… - ¿Qué haces?... ¡ya basta!

¡Te amo… pero esta vez se hará mi voluntad, Wolfram! – aquellas palabras paralizaron al actual Maou, una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla… esto detuvo el avance del sabio, a quien pareció destrozar aquella imagen… "¡Realmente no puedo!"…

¡No me obligues!… - susurró quedito el rubio, y las manos del peli oscuro disminuyeron el agarre, este sentía su corazón desmoronarse… parecía que iba a dejarlo ir, sin embargo…

¡Lo siento! – el agarre se ajusto, y los labios del príncipe de las tierras Bielefeld fueron tomados nuevamente por el peli oscuro, quien esta vez no contenía el deseo que lo guiaba…

Wolfram no ponía mucha resistencia, aún se sentía débil, y se odió por ello… nada pudo hacer en contra de los gemidos, que por cada caricia o beso que le eran dados, emitía sin poderlos apagar… quiso llamar a sus hermanos para que hicieran algo, pero algo le decía que ellos tenían pleno conocimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo…

¡Ahhh… Uhmm! – aquello los convertiría en esposos, se sintió totalmente desprovisto de sus prendas, su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado, cuando las manos del mayor llegaron a su lugar más íntimo… y ni hablar de intentar contener su voz, el calor que comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, debido al constante masajeo del peli oscuro, lo estaba, literalmente, enloqueciendo… - ¡Murata…! – susurró con el poco aliento que le quedaba, pero sus labios fueron nuevamente sellados…

¡Ken… llámame, Ken! – dejó escapar el peli oscuro cuando se separaba del rubio en busca de aire…

Las manos del príncipe fueron liberadas lentamente, mientras Murata iba descendiendo por ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, dejaba rastros de saliva por el pecho y el vientre el rubio, quien ya no intentaba alejarlo o evitar su avance… gimió con fuerza cuando el oji negro tomó con su boca su miembro… arqueó la espada a cada una de las atenciones que le brindaba el peli negro…

Cuando lo sintió venir en su boca, sonrió de puro placer… Wolfram estaba exhausto, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba tibio… el sabio levantó la mirada y encontró el rostro totalmente sonrojado del rubio… sus ojos cargados parecían a punto de cerrarse… volvió a besarlo en los labios, pero esta vez más apasionado, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, con una de sus manos sujetó una de ellas abriéndola un poco más, la otra fue a buscar algo un poco más abajo… sus ojos no se apartaban de las del tercer hijo de Chery, pero sus labios permitieron que emita el quejido por la invasión… sólo ligeramente, pues después volvió a tomar los labio en otro apasionado beso…, cuando lo sintió listo, retiró los dedos de su entrada, y acomodó su miembro en ella…

¡No… Ken, no lo hagas! – susurró el rubio antes de quejarse sonoramente debido al dolor - ¡Ken, no… Ahhhmmm!

El peli negro volvió a tomar los labios de Wolfram, acaricio la pierna que sujetaba contra su cuerpo, y cuando sintió que estaba menos tenso, comenzó a moverse lentamente… estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para contener el deseo de hacerlo más rápido, su instinto le exigía arremeter con más fuerza, pero no deseaba lastimar al más joven, pudo ver lagrimas que descendían copiosas por las mejillas del rubio, quien tenía ambas manos fuertemente sujeta a los hombros del sabio, le había metido las uñas en la piel en un intento de contener su propio dolor… sin embargo, no tardo mucho en relajarse y dejarse arrastrar por las sensaciones que lo embargaban, el peli negro parecía saber a la perfección qué debía hacer para ahogar en un océano de sensaciones placenteras al ex príncipe mazoku… es más, Murata se sentía complacido de escuchar esos gemidos y jadeos…

Le pareció un tiempo sublime, el que había transcurrido… ahora, el pequeño príncipe dormía en sus bazos… seguramente, al despertar ya sintiéndose más fuerte, le haría pagar por todo aquello, pero sería tarde, ya era su esposo… y por más que el fogoso mazoku tuviera la intensión de hacerle arder en una hoguera, no lo haría… "¡Ahora eres mío, mi príncipe… mi rey!"…

---

¿Así que ya no vas a hablarme? – esto hasta podría ser cómico… llevaban exactamente una semana casados… semana en que no le había dirigido, ni siquiera un reclamo… nada… simplemente lo evitaba, lo evitaba todo el día… pero no podía hacerlo en las noches… eso él no lo permitiría… - ¡Esta bien, no lo hagas… prefiero oír tus gemidos, a tus gritos!

¡PERVERTIDO! – había sido suficiente… Murata parecía burlarse continuamente… y aunque había soportado un buen tiempo ya… todas las noches era igual… el no podía negarse a su esposo, por más que lo deseara, el maryoku del sabio, siempre terminaba sometiéndolo a la voluntad de este…

¡Ah… volvió tu voz! – lentamente el peli negro fue acercándose al rubio, quien retrocedía… lo miraba receloso… Murata no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le dolía eso… aquella indiferencia, el silencio… el rechazo… estaba llegando a su límite…

Wolfram notó que la mirada de su compañero se opacó de repente… sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho… la imagen del sabio yéndose de su lado, fastidiado por su actitud, apareció en su mente… sintió algo muy parecido a pánico cuando el peli negro le dio la espalda…

Cerró sus ojos con dolor… él no era Yuuri, el Maou tan amado por Wolfram… él sólo era el Gran Sabio, pervertido… se merecía esa indiferencia, le impuso el matrimonio… le imponía el peso de su cuerpo cada noche, desde hacía siete días… "¿Y para qué?… ¡Para que termine odiándome!"…

¡Ken…! – la suave voz llegó a sus oídos… se volteó buscado a su dueño, quien lo miraba asustado… entendió ese temor… sonrió calmado… se acercó al rubio y acarició su bello rostro… - ¡Perdona… yo…!

No quiso escuchar nada, por lo que lo besó en los labios… Wolfram rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se entregó al beso, es más, demandaba de él, tanto como lo hacía Murata… cayeron sobre el lecho, recorriéndose mutuamente el cuerpo con las manos… entregándose el uno al otro…

---

¿Eso quiere decir…? – murmuró el peli oscuro acariciando la suave espalda de su consorte - ¿Es mi oportunidad?

¡No…! – susurró el ex príncipe levantando la mirada hacia la más oscura - ¡Ganaste… te amo… te amo… no me dejes, ni permitas que te aleje!

¡No tenía intensiones de dejarte… yo también te amo… desde que te vi… aquella primera vez! – confesó el peli oscuro - ¡Expulsaremos del Shin Makoku a nuestros enemigos… yo te haré feliz… te protegeré… eres mío, desde que naciste lo fuiste!

¡Creído…! – susurró Wolfram al besar una de las mejillas de su compañero, luego simplemente sonrío y se dejó llevar por el sueño… se sentía tan bien, y tan cálido… como si de verdad, siempre le hubiera pertenecido al sabio… - ¡Ken…!

"_¡Mi sabio… ahora eres feliz… ya tienes lo que me pediste… mi descendiente descansa sereno sobre tu pecho… cobraste mi traición y la de Rufus al fin… pero recuerda… su corazón, aunque te ama, le pertenece al verdadero Maou!"…_ Murata cerró sus ojos ante esas palabras… "Te equivocas Shinou… no busque vengarme ni de ti ni de Rufus… tanto él como tú, fueron míos… puedo asegurarte que el corazón de tu primo, fue tan mío así como lo fue el tuyo… ahora los tengo a ambos en mis brazos… Yuuri será tu Maou, mi querido Shinou… pero él no está y no piensa volver"… pensó el Gran Sabio acariciando el hombre de quien dormía ya profundamente, sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo, la idea de decirle a Yuuri, que si simplemente le hubiera hecho sentir seguro, sus noches con él hubieran sido mas tranquilas, le hicieron sentir extrañamente complacido… _"¿Y qué harás si él regresa?"… _la voz del Rey Original se hizo escuchar nuevamente… "¡Cuando él regrese será tarde… ya no podrá reclamar nada!"… pensó con seguridad Murata… _"¡Suerte mi sabio!"…_

¡¿Ken…?!

¡Aquí estoy, mi príncipe…!


	4. Chapter 4

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, lamento la tardanza… espero les guste…

Gracias por los reviews, ahhhh Y QUE TENGA UN AÑO NUEVO MUY PROSPERO…

**Capítulo ****3º: Lluvia y Fuego**

La situación había mejorado levemente desde el regreso del sabio, aunque las fronteras seguían siendo el punto crítico… los diez nobles tenían la misión de resguardar sus tierras, así como apoyar a aquellos que vieran superados sus recursos defensivos… las zonas mejor custodiadas eran las tierras Bielefeld, por lo que Waltorana pasaba mayor parte del tiempo en Pacto de Sangre, cerciorándose de la seguridad de su sobrino y apoyando a los otros territorios con sus escuadrones militares.

Gwendal era otro que mantenía a raya a los invasores de sus tierras, ayudaba a su hermano en todo lo referente a la elaboración y firma de decretos que facilitaran la transición para los más perjudicados con esas batallas… el gran sabio era también, de gran ayuda en ese punto, Murata se mostraba sereno a la hora de tomar decisiones, su basta experiencias en batallas, le daban la confianza necesaria para ellas, pues nadie dudaba de su amor hacia Shin Makoku… y desde luego, de su amor al Maou.

Wolfram constantemente participaba como uno más al frente de los ejércitos en las batallas, a pesar de las constantes réplicas de Gunter, Gwendal, su tío y Murata… pero sólo en esos casos les hacía recordar su actual posición, y que él haría valer su voluntad, como siempre… además de que pensaba que los soldados se sentirían más motivados de saber que su Maou luchaba hombro a hombro con ellos.

A pesar de las réplicas del rubio, su consorte iba con él en cada batalla… después de todo, él era un estratega sin comparación, aunque en más de una ocasión demostró también que era muy hábil en el enfrentamiento tanto de espadas como marioku.

¡Heika, Geika… esta es la posición actual de nuestros enemigos… su ejército es más poderoso en el norte, aún no tenemos conocimiento pleno de su cantidad exacta, sin embargo, las ciudades aledañas ya han sido evacuadas para seguridad de los ciudadanos! – el soldado presentaba el informe ante sus comandantes, Gwendal prestaba especial atención a esas palabras, aún estaban esperando el reporte de Yozak que llegaría al alba junto con Corand.

¡Gracias por el informe… puedes retirarte! – habló el hombre de cabellera oscura, mirando el semblante cansado de su hermano menor.

Wolfram miró nuevamente el mapa en donde minutos antes le explicara el soldado la posición enemiga… en uno de esos campamentos estaba el rey de Gran Shimaron, Murata también observaba atento.

¡Quizás deberíamos atacar nosotros, en lugar de esperar a que nos ataquen! – murmuró el rubio más para sí que para ninguno de los presentes.

¡Eso sería muy arriesgado…! – comenzó a decir Gunter pero calló inmediatamente después de notar el gesto del sabio.

¡No podemos pensar que capturando a su rey, nos libraríamos de su asedio… parece ser que todos los que se sientan en esa silla tienen por objetivo destruirnos! – el rubio había hecho caso omiso a las palabras de su asesor, seguía cuestionándose en voz alta…

¿Qué sugieres? – Murata no había apartado la vista de su esposo, parecía estar viendo más allá de él.

Wolfram recién ahí pareció recordar que no estaba solo, miro a cada uno de los presentes antes de suspirar… luego miró al pelinegro que se había convertido en su apoyo y su sabio.

¡Conrad! – susurró… y pareció que el oji oscuro no necesitó escuchar más…

¡Sera complicado, pero es posible… si vencemos al rey, podría ser una realidad… Shinou también comparte esa opinión! – Murata sonrió al hablar serenamente, lo que le dio un aire tranquilo a todos los presentes…

Pasadas las horas tanto el hermano mayor pequeño del Maou había llegado, acompañado de su inseparable amigo y compañero, Yozak. El espía revelo el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el rey Humano a Gwendal y a los demás, mientras que Wolfram hablaba con Conrad, acerca de su idea.

¡No creo que sea posible! – el castaño sonrió ante la sugerencia, vio ese brillo que amaba en los ojos de su hermano, pero quería ser franco con él, en tierras humanas, su ascendencia mestiza, no le daba mucha popularidad así como tampoco se la había dado en tierras mazokus.

¡Yo se… aún si no es algo que se pueda hacer en un presente muy cercano… ese trono te pertenece por derecho! – el rubio suspiro cansado… quería que todo acabe ya, tanto su cuerpo como su marioku se habían desgastado bastante, aunque esa apariencia frágil, era muy difícil que él la demuestre, no pudo evitar mostrarse frente a su hermano.

¡Wolfram… lo estás haciendo bien… yo te apoyaré en todo, no temas… estoy aquí! – el castaño acarició ese rostro que no tenía comparación en belleza para él, sonrió al sentir que no se le rehuía.

¡Gracias!

* * *

¡Dime en qué piensas! – el sabio miraba a su consorte que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, este parecía tan perdido en sus pensamientos que el peli oscuro no lo pudo tolerar más, deseaba saber que pasaba por aquella mente.

¡Si Yuuri lo haría mejor…! – el rubio enfrentó aquellos ojos oscuros, que no demostraban ningún sentimiento, es más se ocultaban de él tras los cristales de sus anteojos.

¡Ven! – Murata extendió su mano y lentamente se quitó las gafas.

El tercer hijo de la ex maou parecía renuente a obedecer, pues aquello era sin ninguna duda, una orden… lentamente se le fue acercando, subió a la cama y se arrodilló justo enfrente a su consorte.

¡Mañana será un día complicado… ni siquiera Yuuri hubiera podido evitar que esto sucediera, no te compares… lo estás haciendo maravillosamente… ni siquiera él podría hacerlo mejor! – el peli oscuro lentamente fue rozando los labios del rubio con los suyos, uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura del joven demonio y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, el beso era correspondido, y lentamente ambos fueron a parar totalmente recostados sobre el lecho, al principio, sólo besándose… después, subiendo la intensidad de sus demostraciones afectuosas.

¡Ken…! – Wolfram intentó detener los avances de su esposo, pero este no se lo permitió, asaltó nuevamente sus labios esta vez despojando el cuerpo del rubio de sus prendas, depositando besos y caricias en cada rincón de aquella piel suave, de la cual era el único dueño.

¡Mañana iremos al frente… déjame despedirme como es debido! – el peli negro se colocó entre las piernas de su esposo… besó su pecho, y lentamente fue introduciéndose en su interior… deseaba hacerlo suyo, y así lo haría… había algo que lo inquietaba… algo que le hacía pensar que en un largo tiempo no podría volver a tenerlo así.

¡Ken… uhmm… ahhh! – el rubio se quejó por la invasión, colocó sus manos en los hombros de su compañero, mientras que este comenzaba a embestirlo con fuerza… lentamente fue acostumbrándose a esas sensaciones, correspondía los besos y las caricias, sentía el ansia de su esposo, y eso le gustaba, aunque también lo sentía extrañamente tenso, preocupado, por lo que besaba su pecho y su cuello sumisamente, cómo sólo con él se comportaba.

¡Di que me amas! – murmuró en el oído del oji esmeralda el sabio.

Wolfram miró directo a esos orbes oscuros, no podía leer la preocupación en esa mirada, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo, lo besó en los labios y al separarse dijo…

¡Te amo… te amo… te amo!

"¿Qué me sucede… por qué estoy tan intranquilo?"… Murata rodeó con más fuerzas el agarre que tenía de la cintura de su, ahora dormido, consorte. Por lo general, él no se dejaba llevar tanto en sus pasionales encuentros, pero en esa ocasión lo había hecho… por un instante estaba totalmente celoso, la idea de que Wolfram aún pensase en Yuuri había desatado todo. Cerró sus ojos intentando caer en un pesado sueño, pero no pudo conciliarlo, los ojos de su amigo venían a su mente… "¡Yuuri, ¿Qué esta pasando?!"…

* * *

Con el alba toda la comitiva se disponía a partir rumbo al frente, los ciudadanos de la capital despedían a sus héroes entre aplauso y vítores, al frente en su caballo blanco Wolfram guiaba el grupo, seguido inmediatamente por Murata y sus hermanos.

¿Por qué no va a su lado, Gran Sabio? – preguntó curioso Gunter, que iba justo detrás.

¡Es más fácil ver, para mí, desde aquí! – respondió con una sonrisa, la verdad era que estaba preocupado, y deseaba tener una mejor visión de su rubio esposo. Además era igual con Shinou, aunque tenía su mismo poder, siempre se mantuvo detrás de él en esas demostraciones públicas - ¡Aunque también es por costumbre!

Wólfram se despedía muy respetuosamente de su pueblo, no hacía muchas demostraciones o saludos, después de todo, él no era Yuuri… su despedida fue formal, como lo había sido siempre su educación. Le hacía sentir un tanto incómodo estar frente a todos, pero más tener a Murata detrás de él, no poder ver sus expresiones le daba una cierta sensación de estar siento vigilado… además que seguramente él estaba coqueteando con las mujeres del pueblo… "¡Uhmmm Infiel!"… sin poderlo evitar miró en dirección a su esposo, este sonrió al notar la mirada enfadada… volvió a dirigir entonces sus ojos al frente, sus mejillas estaban totalmente en su contra, ya que se habían pintado de un leve sonrojo acusador.

El viaje pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, todo ese tiempo el clima parecía estar totalmente en su contra, pues una constante lluvia y fuertes vientos hacían que el viaje no sea muy rápido y cómodo. Algunos soldados miraban este hecho como una señal… aunque no sabían si verla como una buena o como una mala… después de todo, el agua era asociado siempre con el poder del antiguo Maou, y era el radiante sol y cielo bellamente azul, lo que se asociaba con el actual.

El sabio miraba estas señales extrañado… aunque prefería pensar que no significaba nada, más que una manifestación natural de la naturaleza… una manifestación que seguramente no le gustaba nada a su consorte, por lo que se le acercó…

¡Un clima interesante! – murmuró para comenzar la conversación…

¡Esto es a pesar de todo, muy conveniente… no creo que nos ataquen con el clima de este modo… aunque debemos estar atentos! – el rubio tenía mojada todas sus prendas, su dorada cabellera se le pagaba a la frente, y el agua escurría lentamente por su rostro… él miraba el cielo como preguntándole por que se mostraba tan triste… o quizás, y esto era algo que Murata odiaba pensar, estaba rogando porque la lluvia le devolviera a Yuuri.

---

Llegaron cuando la lluvia arreciaba mas, los capitanes de cada legión los esperaban, Adalberto estaba entre ellos, inmediatamente al llegar le ofrecieron una toalla al los recién llegados, Wolfram rehusó la suya y se dirigió a la carpa central en donde le darían el informe de la situación actual… lo escucho todo atentamente, no estaba tan bien como él deseaba, los humanos habían avanzado, y los últimos planes que ellos idearan no habían tenido éxito… lo que sugería que si había un espía como había pensado su hermano Gwendal… observó a su esposo y este asintió, entonces dio por terminada la reunión y se dispuso al lugar en donde él pasaría la noche y descansaría.

¡Supongo que es muy arrogante pensar que nosotros podemos espiarlos y ellos no! – murmuró cuando estaba solo en compañía del peli negro de anteojos.

¡Hay planes que sólo sabemos tu y yo… ni a tus hermanos se los hemos dicho! – acotó el sabio pensativo…

¡En esto eres bueno, ken… debemos poner en marcha esos planes sin decirle a los demás! – lentamente el rubio iba despojándose de sus mojadas prendas, el sabio hizo lo mismo… cuando se hallaron listos para descansar se abrazaron mutuamente… Murata sabía que a pesar de sus años mazokus, Wolfram aún era muy joven, había demasiado que le resultaba difícil de comprender o de ver en todas sus dimensiones… él, aunque su vida humana era mucho más corta, su alma tenía decenios de años de experiencia… rozó sus labios delicadamente…

¡Descuida… cuidaré de ShIn Makoku… y de ti!

---

¡Pero que clima de porquería! – se quejaba un peli rojo mirando como caían y caían sin cesar las gotas de lluvia.

¿Crees que signifique algo?… - murmuró un castaño de mirada amable.

¡Claro!… - exclamó con diversión - ¡Una batalla mojada!

Conrad sonrió ante esa salida, aunque sabía que su amigo comprendía a la perfección a qué se refería… pero eso no era posible… y sin embargo, había una parte de él que lo añoraba… y que temía, pues no sabía qué podría suceder si su deseo se llegaba a cumplir… entonces algo llamó su atención y lo puso en alerta… algo no andaba bien…

¡Aquellas sombras parecen moverse! – dijo seriamente a su amigo…

¡Es el viento…! – Yozak estaba tranquilo hasta que vio a que se refería el castaño… - ¡Esas no son sombras!

Un movimiento generalizado en todo el campamento se llevó a cabo… Gwendal había ido a despertar a su hermano menor, pero este ya estaba en pie junto a Murata, ambos listos para lo que fuera que aconteciera…

¡Qué osado! – gruñó el mayor de los hijos de la ex maou, y comenzó a echar órdenes de cursos a seguir a sus subordinados… Conrad ya se hacía cargo de sus hombres, Gunter y Adalberto también… esto había sido un descuido imperdonable, aunque no tenían idea de quien era el responsable, por el momento, lo eran todos…

¡Heika! – uno de los soldados de Wolfram llegaba presuroso en su caballo, estaba herido, al parecer fue atacado.

¿Qué ocurre? – el rubio se acercó a él, este desmontó le saludó y explicó que su grupo fue atacado por hombres de Gran Shimaron…

¡Entre el ejército enemigo se encuentra su rey, ellos saben que usted está aquí… intentaron detenernos pero logramos escapar… los otros miembros del equipo fueron a informarle a los otros grupos para que se pongan en guardia! – el uniforme azul que llevaba el soldado estaba empapado, su castaña cabellera resaltaba en su pálida piel, este tenía ojos azules muy profundos…

¡Buen trabajo, Eliol, ve a que curen tus heridas…! – dijo firme Wolfram y el soldado sonrió - ¡Entonces el rey está con ellos… intenten capturarlo… si depende de mí… esta guerra termina esta noche! – el rubio miro el cielo totalmente nublado, aún llovía… quizás esa era la señal de Yuuri… él estaba con todos ellos esa noche… - ¿Murata?

¡Esto es lo que haremos… nos dividiremos, tengan cuidado… es mas que evidente que deben estar armados con piedras houjutsu…! – el sabio dio entonces las instrucciones, miró de soslayo a su consorte cuando este asintió a las especificaciones del curso que debía tomar… Conrad lo acompañaría… Mientas Murata tomaría otro grupo y estaría escoltado por Gwendal…

Una vez que todos tenían una función que cumplir se prepararon para avanzar… no podían permitir que el ejército enemigo siguiera haciéndolo… si llegaban al campamento toda la parte de enfermería se vería afectada, y sería sin duda, un río de sangre…

* * *

La batalla había superado sus expectativas, la intensión de los humanos era sin duda acabar con todo mazoku a su paso… Murata había detenido con éxito a quienes fue a combatir, más tuvo que usas para ello su propio marioku, algo no le cuadraba, sus enemigos parecían estar obligando su permanencia ahí, y eso sólo significaba una cosa… él no era el objetivo… Gwendal también parecía sospecharlo, los habían separado agrede, rogo por que sus dos hermanos estuvieran a salvo, confía en Conrad para la protección de Wolfram, sin embargo, uno nunca sabía lo que podía suceder durante un enfrentamiento…

¡Gwendal… debemos volver! – dijo con firmeza el sabio y el mayor asintió.

Nuevamente intentaban cerrarles el paso, el clima tampoco ayudaba mucho, la lluvia arreciaba a cada momento, a la distancia se podía notar el avance del enemigo…y por lo que pudo percibir el mayor de los hijos de la 26º Maou, el ambiente era mucho más frío… como si sus propios huesos se congelaran, un escalofrío le recorrió por completo, aquellos soldados humanos, estaban armados hasta los dientes con las piedras que tanto los debilitaban…

¡No las usaron con nosotros… ellos realmente quieren acaban con nuestro campamento! – hablo Murata sintiéndose furioso…

¡Sería un duro golpe para nuestro ejército… y para la confianza que se le tiene al Maou! – acotó Gwendal…

¡Exacto! – los peli oscuros emprendieron camino hacia el lugar en donde a pesar de la poderosa presencia de las piedras houjutsu, ardía poderoso el inconfundible fuego del 28º Maou.

---

No permitiría que lleguen hasta los heridos, sentía todo su cuerpo cansado, había sido derribado de su caballo pero siguió luchando, no se dejaría vencer… los soldados seguían esforzándose por resistir sólo debido al ejemplo dado por su rey, si caía caerían con él… eso era lo que profesaban… entre ataques cada vez más fuertes, pudo notar al rey Khalel, este sonreía ante todo el espectáculo…

La mirada de ambos reyes se encontró… Wolfram quería cobrarse la ofensa y acabar de una buena vez que aquel hombre… encendió nuevamente una poderosa llama en forma de león y la lanzó hacia el ejército enemigo… sus soldados intentaron imitarlo con sus propios majutsus, pero entonces como si aparecieran de la nada, más soldados enemigos llegaban a fortalecer el frente enemigo…

¡Maldición...! – eso no estaba bien, Wolfram miró su situación y las de sus hombres… - ¡RETROCEDAN! – ordenó firme… mirando hacia sus enemigos lo decidió… - ¡Todos los elementos que forman el fuego… obedezcan a este valiente mazoku que les invoca!…

Murata llegó justo en el momento en que el fuego se hizo presente… Conrad estaba luchando arduamente cerca suyo, más se detuvo ante lo sucedido… el fuego no era normal, era mucho más poderoso de lo que su hermano acostumbraba invocar…

¡GEIKA, ESO NO ES BUENO! – gritó el castaño, el oji oscuro miró en dirección a su consorte, vio a sus soldados retroceder, una llamarada de fuego se alzó tras ellos, como un muro de fuego que intentaba engullir todo a su paso, a pesar del agua de lluvia, de la humedad reinante, el fuego era tan intenso que todo lo quemaba que todo lo arrasaba…

¡Wolfram! – el sabio intentó orientar a su semental en dirección a aquel lugar, él debía detener a su esposo o este seguramente moriría por la cantidad de marioku que estaba utilizando…

---

El calor era sofocante… pero su convicción no tenía vuelta atrás, era una guerra después de todo, y él debía velar por su gente… miró fijamente hacia sus enemigos que se habían quedado perplejos por el incendio que se desataba frente a ellos… cuando algunos intentaron avanzar a pesar de todo el fuego, literalmente, este los devoró.

¡KHALEL… ¿POR QUÉ NO VIENES A MI?! – Wolfram estaba haciendo uso de todas sus energías… nadie pasaría… y si se quedaban en donde estaban, el fuego los alcanzaría y los destruiría…

Khalel no era estúpido, no esperó una manifestación tan poderosa del elemento de Wolfram, a pesar de eso, mando a un grupo considerable de su ejercito a atacarlo, todos estaban armados con las piedras, debían intentar capturar al rubio, con preferencia, vivo… el fuego aumentó su intensidad, incluso él que estaba distante sintió calor… el agua que caía nada menguaba esa sensación, parecía que la volvía más insoportable…

Debía aguantar un poco más, era a todo o nada, por lo que podía ver sus enemigos habían planeado muy bien aquel ataque… la mayoría de su ejército estaba ahí, por lo que si él lograba acabarlos, la ventaja sería para los mazokus… "¡Perdóname Yuuri… pero no soy tú, y no veo una mejor salida… Ken, lo siento!"…

¡No, WOLFRAM! – Murata casi cae de su caballo, el animal se había asustado por las llamas y en lugar de avanzar, retrocedía… nada se podía hacer, a lo lejos una figura parecía caer sobre el suelo, mientras las llamas iban contra los enemigos, al parecer sin control… - ¡Shinou no lo permitas!...

Un poderoso rayo cayó en medio del incendio cortándolo a la mitad, parecía como si el fuego se extinguiera, el viento mermó pero la lluvia aumentó apagando las llamas que aún quedaban. Una figura oscura se alzaba en el lugar del impacto con el ex príncipe en brazos… un fuerte viento los rodeó y llevaba con aquella fuerte ventisca las llamas que quedaban… aquel ser habló firmemente refiriéndose a los humanos… no hacía falta pensar mucho para saber de quien se trataba…

¡Es Yuuri… no puede ser! – susurró el sabio…

Los enemigos se quedaron estupefactos al contemplar a quien fuere el 27º Maou de Shin Makoku en toda su magnificencia y furia…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4º: Exigencias**

Sus pasos lentos, lo llevaban hacia donde, desde su aparición, lo esperaban Murata, Gwendal y Conrad, en sus brazos yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Wolfram… los soldados y demás miembros del ejército de Shin Makoku miraban con sorpresa, otros con temor y otros con alegría, a su antiguo rey, que había venido para salvarlos… la simple presencia del Gran Maou había sido suficiente para que los invasores humanos se replegaran…

¡Yuuri, ha pasado el tiempo! – Murata miraba fríamente a su amigo… más bien toda su atención estaba fija en su preciada carga, deseaba arrebatarle a su esposo de los brazos, pero estando aún Yuuri en su forma más magnífica, no era muy sensato… al fin y al cabo, siempre sospecho que en esa faceta, este si estaba muy interesado en el bello demonio rubio.

¡Han pasado muchas cosas, mi sabio… al parecer he dejado solo a mi pueblo por mucho tiempo! – al hablar el Maou miró con una mezcla de posesión y ternura al durmiente… más luego su mirada volvió a la de los oscuros ojos de Murata… - ¡Hay mucho que debo saber! – estas palabras sonaron con menos autoridad, el cabello no dejó el largor que tenía, ni la apariencia física disminuyó en gran medida, solo los ojos habían cambiado, ya no eran rendijas… lo que indicaba claramente que se trataba de Yuuri…

¡Yo llevaré a mi hermano, Heika! – Conrad se acercó al recién llegado, pero este negó entregar su carga…

¡Es Yuuri, Conrad… ahora tienes un nuevo rey! – el peli negro de piel morena, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba ubicado el campamento, y a paso tranquilo y firme se dirigió hacia ese lugar…

Al acercarse los que ahí ya lo esperaban le daban paso, algunas miradas curiosas se dirigían al sabio… otras a Wolfram que aún estaba inconsciente y otras, en su mayoría, al ex maou, quien luego de llegar les dirigió una mirada fugaz y se adentró en uno de los asentamientos principales. Fijó su atención en la cama, ahí recostó con cuidado al rubio, tras él ya ingresaban Murata y los hermanos mayores de Wolfram.

¡Está empapado…! – murmuró Yuuri luego de acariciar dulcemente el rostro de quien fuera su prometido - ¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación, Murata? – la voz sonaba nuevamente fría.

¡Khalel es el nuevo rey de Gran Shimaron… comenzó invadiendo nuestro territorio, atacando a nuestro pueblo… además de a nuestro rey… no pudo evitarse esta guerra… la paz con Gran Shimaron nunca fue, después de todo, algo que pudimos conseguir! – el peli oscuro de tez blanca hablo con igual frialdad… intentaba por todos los medios serenarse…

¡Geika… me informaron de lo ocurrido… vengo a revisar a su…! – Gisela quedó muda al ver a Yuuri, pues de la urgencia no se permitió enterarse de los pormenores de lo acontecido… sólo sabía que Wolfram había usado su marioku en exceso… - ¿Yuuri… Heika?

¡Gisela… atiende a Wolfram… está muy cansado… quiero que me informes de su estado cuando tengas un diagnóstico! – Murata rompió el ambiente, miró a la peli verde con frialdad, y luego dirigiéndose a Conrad - ¡Prepara todo para nuestro regreso a Pacto de Sangre!

¡Como ordene Geika… permiso! – el castaño salió presuroso…

¡Yuuri mejor hablemos en otro lugar… así Gisela podrá cumplir con su trabajo! – los anteojos nuevamente no dejaban ver la expresión del sabio, más Yuuri no protestó y lo siguió.

---

Llevaban casi veinte minutos sin pronunciar palabras, Yuuri miraba a Murata y Murata miraba a Yuuri, simplemente se miraban sin decir nada… sin mostrar expresión alguna, como si estuvieran esperando que cualquiera de los dos diera el primer paso, pero ninguno de ellos deseaba hacerlo antes que el otro. La intervención de Gisela, casi se podía considerar oportuna… ella miró a ambos un tanto confundida, pero luego optó por dirigirse al sabio.

¡Geika… Heika ha recuperado el conocimiento… aunque no tiene idea de lo que sucedió sólo se siente muy cansado! – la peli verde miró de soslayo a Yuuri al decir aquello, luego acotó - ¡Es mejor que sea usted quien le informe… si me disculpan, debo atender a otros pacientes!

¡Gracias Gisela… puedes retirarte! – murmuró el peli negro de tez clara…

¡Tal vez sea lo mejor…. Si soy yo quien habla con Wolfram! – Yuuri habló directamente, y por la expresión que mostró su compañero, este no se esperaba aquellas palabras…

¡Lo dudo… o debo recordarte que fuiste tú quien lo abandonó! – el sabio no pudo disimular su tono sarcástico, no esperó a que Yuuri saliera del shock que le ocasionaron sus palabras, se dirigió directamente a donde Wolfram estaba descansando…

El 27º maou se quedó parado ahí sólo un instante antes de seguir al sabio… en su rostro una sonrisa amarga se dibujó, y sus ojos dejaron ver el asomo de unas rendijas… pudo escuchar la voz de Wolfram a la distancia, por lo que intensificó la marcha, ya estaba justo en la entrada cuando los vio… aquel que fuera por tanto tiempo su prometido, acurrucado entre los brazos de su sabio…

¿Qué significa esto?… mi sabio… ¿acaso se formó algo más que una simple amistad entre tú y mi prometido? – Yuuri caminó tranquilamente hacia donde se hallaban sus antiguos compañeros de aventuras… sus ojos no perdían detalle de la expresión de absoluta sorpresa del rubio…

¡Yu… Yuuri! – Wolfram no daba crédito a sus ojos, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho e instintivamente sujetó la mano del sabio, no quiso buscar la mirada de su esposo, se sentía totalmente desorientado…

¡Wolfram… me alegro que estés bien! – el ex maou se sentó del otro lado de la cama… su mirada fugazmente reparó en la mano de su prometido, y en la expresión de su sabio, que no pudo descifrar… más en un rápido movimiento los alejo, ya que envolvió al rubio entre sus brazos, percibiendo como esta acción desataba una serie de temblores en quien siempre le había profesado la más alta fidelidad - ¡Perdóname… ahora estoy aquí… todo se arreglará, lo prometo!

Wólfram no se movió ni un centímetro, se quedó entre los brazos de Yuuri, sin poder creer que en realidad fuera él quien lo abrazaba… parpadeó un par de veces intentando salir del shock en el que había caído… colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de quien fue en el pasado, su prometido y lo alejó…

¡Yuuri…! – murmuró el rubio y por primera vez buscó la mirada de su esposo… - ¡Muchas… muchas cosas han cambiado…!

¡Lo se…! – susurró el oji oscuro de tez morena… - ¡Se que han cambiado muchas cosas… pero… incluso eso… "¡lo arreglaré!"…! – su mirada se fijó fugazmente en el sabio, quien los observaba fríamente… - ¡Ahora debemos volver a Pacto de Sangre!

Sin más el ahora ex maou se puso de pie… al hacerlo su energía inundó el lugar, dejándose ver como el imponente rey que fue, como el Maou poderoso que muchos añoraban… Murata también se puso de pie, siguió a Yuuri hasta afuera y lo escuchó cuando ordenaba a todos volver… los soldados se quedaron de piedra, mirando al 27º maou y al sabio… mas fue la orden de Wolfram lo que consiguió que todos se pusieran en marcha…

¡Es hora de regresar a casa! – fueron sus simples palabras… Yuuri lo miró de reojo, justo cuando los brazos del sabio evitaban que perdiera el equilibrio… "¿Pero qué ven mis ojos… qué pasó aquí…?"…

* * *

La llegada a Pacto de Sangre trajo mucha conmoción… todo ciudadano miraba con suma curiosidad y expectación a quienes volvían del campo de batalla… el rumor del regreso del 27º maou había llegado mucho antes, así que ya los esperaban. Toda la atención iba de Yuuri a Murata, y de ambos a Wolfram que venía frente a todos en su caballo blanco, era claro para todos quien era el rey ahora… aunque nadie sabía qué sucedería a partir de ese día…

Al arribar al castillo se dirigieron directamente al despacho del maou… Yuuri seguía el procedimiento silenciosamente, durante todo el viaje, Murata se había mantenido alejado de Wolfram, eso le parecía bien… ya que no le gustaba aquella cercanía, y en su interior sabía que estaba por enterarse de alguna cosa, que le iba a gustar menos.

Gwendal y Conrad los habían dejado solos, Wolfram se quedó mirando tras la ventana, dándole la espalda a los peli oscuros, no sabía cómo debía actuar… respiró profundamente esperando que Yuuri o Murata rompieran con ese incómodo silencio…

¡Volvemos a estar juntos! – fue el peli negro de tez morena quien se decidió a romper con el silencio… él sabía que podía esperar, de hecho lo hacía, un millón de reclamos de parte de todos, pues él los había abandonado… en especial esperaba las bolas de fuego, los gritos de infiel, y después… quizás después, Wolfram simplemente se le acercaría y lo abrazaría…

¡Así es Shibuya… aunque han cambiado las condiciones… entre otras cosas! – Murata miró fugazmente al rubio, que aun no les daba la cara, pues entonces, él aclararía las cosas…

¡Entiendo que han cambiado… ahora Wolfram es el maou, y eso lo acepto y lo apoyo! – murmuró Yuuri, y su voz parecía evocar al muchacho ingenuo y soñador que antes era…

¡Fue tu orden después de todo… el que yo sea el maou! – el rubio al fin se había decidido a hablar, más sus palabras sonaban a lo que era, un reclamo…

¡Se que haz tenido que pasar por muchas cosas Wolf, pero ahora estoy aquí… te ayudaré, arreglaremos las cosas…! – el 27º maou se acercó lentamente a su ex prometido, con cuidado lo volteó para que le enfrentase la mirada, había tanta pena en aquellas esmeraldas, que sintió el dolor del arrepentimiento - ¡Lo siento…! – levanto una mano y acarició aquel rostro de porcelana - ¡No volveré a dejarte, lo juro!

No podía disimular que aquella imagen lo llenaba de celos… intentó serenarse, después de todo y aunque a él no le gustara para nada la idea, Yuuri era el maou escogido por Shinou, y su poder era necesario en esta guerra para salvar Shin Makoku y a su pueblo. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su antiguo amigo, desconozca la nueva situación de Wolfram.

¡Yuuri… entre las cosas que han cambiado, esta… que yo…! – comenzó a hablar el rubio tomando la mano que le acariciaba el rostro, para apartarlo… Wolfram miró hacia Murata, y eso pareció ser suficiente para el ex maou…

¿Qué… mi sabio y tú se enredaron en mi ausencia? – aquella voz era fría, inmediatamente el peli negro de tez blanca intentó hacer uso de su marioku para defenderse, pero una de las serpientes de agua, ya lo había capturado… mientras que, Wolfram, cuyo intento de retroceder fue evitado por el moreno, ahora yacía preso entre sus brazos…

¡Suel… suéltame! – Wolfram intentaba alejar a Yuuri de él, pero le era imposible, el peli negro no solo había ganado estatura en el tiempo que llevaba en la tierra, también había ganado fuerza, eso sumado a que se encontraba en pleno uso de su estado maou, lo que ponía al tercer hijo de la 26º maou, en clara desventaja…

¡Me molesta la frialdad con la que me trata mi prometido! – murmuró el maou sujetando el mentón del rubio para que pudiera mirarle directo a los ojos…

¡Ya no soy tu prometido… terminamos, ¿o no lo recuerdas?! – se quejó Wolfram al momento en que intentaba soltarse del agarre del mayor…

¡Tú nos perteneces, y eso no va a cambiar! – soltó con enfado el peli negro y sus ojos parecieron brillar con un asomo de furia.

¡Pues en eso te equivocas, mi querido Maou… ahora es a mí a quien Wolfram pertenece!

---

Es probable que de no haber intervenido, esos dos hubieran destruido el castillo con su poderoso marioku, más justo al momento en que Yuuri liberó a Wolfram para atacar a Murata, y en que este, ya liberado de la serpiente de agua, se disponía a hacer lo mismo; Wolfram tuvo que usar su propio marioku, que se debía admitir, era el que más daño hacia, para detenerlos… aunque lo que realmente los detuvo fue, el saber que después del exceso en el uso de su poder, el rubio podría correr serio peligro de utilizarlo nuevamente.

Pero de eso habían pasado como tres horas, Conrad fue quien tomó la misión de explicarle a Yuuri todo lo que había acontecido en su ausencia, mientras Murata se reunía con Shinou en el templo y Wolfram descansaba en su cuarto bajo el atento cuidado de Gwendal.

¡¿Se casaron… cómo pasó eso?! – el peli oscuro de tez morena apretó con fuerzas sus puños, recordaba a la perfección la última visita de su amigo… de haber sabido lo que este planeaba… pero no… él se había segado… y lo peor de todo era que todo aquello, fue por su culpa… él había lanzado a Wolfram a los brazos del sabio - ¡Murata era mi amigo, ¿cómo se atrevió?!

¡Geika fue un gran apoyo para mi hermano, Heika… entre ambos se dio, nadie tuvo la culpa! – acotó el castaño mirando sentido a su ahijado…

¡Es Yuuri, Conrad… y no culpo a nadie por esto… excepto a mí! – el peli oscuro se acercó a la ventana, miró tras ella, sentía fluir por su cuerpo la poderosa energía que pertenecía a su ahora furioso alter ego, este deseaba despedazar a su sabio y reclamar a su amante… y no podía culparlo… una parte de él mismo comenzó a sentir igual…

---

¿Lo trajiste de regreso para fastidiarme, Shinou?

¡Mi sabio, no deberías tener tan mal concepto de mí! - El ambiente que reinaba en el templo, era casi tan tenso como el que se percibía en el castillo, la única diferencia quizás, era que ninguno parecía dispuesto a atacarse… - ¡Además tú sabes tanto como yo, que él no necesita que yo lo traiga, tiene el poder para venir solo!

El peli oscuro suspiró frustrado antes de sentarse sobre unos de los escalones… estaba preocupado por toda la situación, una pelea entre él y Yuuri no era para nada conveniente para el país, y otra cosa… no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría una vez que su amigo, se enterase de su método para obtener al fin la mano de Wolfram.

¿Dudas de su afecto? – murmuró el rubio de mirada azul, su expresión era casi sombría…

¡Esta era una prueba para la cual aún no creo, él este listo… ni él, ni Shin Makoku lo están… Yuuri es molestamente necesario para restablecer el equilibrio! – el peli oscuro apretó fuertemente el puño, cerró sus ojos intentando borrar de su mente el sentimiento de celos que lo invadió al ver a su esposo, entre los brazos de quien fuera su gran amor… - ¡Yuuri es capaz de resignarse a perderlo… pero… ¿el maou lo hará también?!

¡Eso es algo, que ni siquiera yo puedo prever mi sabio… así que tendremos que esperar a ver qué sucede! – Shinou sonrió al dar la espalda al peli oscuro, luego cerró sus ojos, definitivamente eso le resultaba muy interesante…

¡Te es muy divertido, ¿verdad?! – Murata no necesitaba ser sabio, y haber vivido muchas vidas para saber lo que pensaba el rubio, este no respondió, pero en el aire podía percibirse que la respuesta era un… si…

---

Se sentía extremadamente cansado, tanto que no deseaba abrir los ojos, su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, jamás se había sentido tan confundido… por un lado estaba feliz de volver a tener a Yuuri cerca suyo, y por el otro, no entendía por qué… por que había vuelto, y por qué actuaba así con él… "¡Ken!"… pensó con dolor, él era su esposo ahora… y su actitud y duda podría lastimarlo… eso Murata no se lo merecía…

Abrió los ojos con pereza, notó la presencia de uno de sus hermanos con él… Gwendal se acercó al lecho para ver cómo estaba, se notaba en su semblante la preocupación… intentó sonreír para transmitirle tranquilidad al mayor, pero no pudo…

¡Gwen… estoy… cansado…! – murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz…

¡Lo se, tranquilo… estoy aquí, todo estará bien! – el hijo mayor de la 26º maou acarició la frente de su hermano más joven, después de que este pareció nuevamente vencido por el sueño, decidió ir a enfrentar al motivo de la preocupación de su hermano…

* * *

En su mente y en sus alocados sueños, solo resaltaba una cosa… el maou había vuelto, y él debía darle el lugar que le correspondía como fiel soldado que siempre fue… abrió los ojos con pesadez, no había nadie en la habitación, suspiró… se puso lentamente de pie, miró su imagen en uno de los espejos… volvió a suspirar… más luego se puso firme y se arregló, él era el maou ahora mismo, por disposición de su antecesor… pero, el que todos añoraban y veneraban no era él, sino era Yuuri…

Se dirigió a su oficina, a su paso todos los soldados lo saludaban con respeto, esperaba que Murata estuviera ahí, aunque al llegar no lo encontró, por lo menos no a él…

¡Yuuri…! – susurró el rubio quedándose petrificado en la puerta, no había nadie con él, y por lo que parecía, el peli oscuro lo estaba esperando…

¡Wolfram! – el moreno lentamente se acercó hacia donde lo esperaba su ex prometido, colocando una mano en su cintura le instó a entrar, mientras cerraba la puerta tras él… - ¡Me alegra que hayas despertado!

¡Yuuri… yo…! – Wolfram se sentía un tanto cohibido… no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, aunque al sentir la puerta cerrarse, un escalofrío recorrió por completo su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo, estaba ahí solo con alguien a quien amo mucho, y sin su esposo…

¡Conrad ya me ha informado de todo… entonces te cansaste de esperarme! – la voz del peli oscuro sonó fría, el rubio se quedó petrificado ante lo que oía… en su pecho, su corazón se contrajo y unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir…

¡Haz vuelto para quedarte Yuuri! – Wolfram intentó sonar seguro de si y no demostrar como le habían afectado aquellas palabras, sin embargo, en ningún momento buscó la mirada del moreno…

¡Eso depende de ti! – la respuesta del peli oscuro dejó helado al rubio, quien al fin se volteó para encontrarse con aquella mirada que parecía estar entre la del Yuuri que él conocía y la del poderoso maou…

¡Pues si de mi depende, te devolveré tu puesto de rey de Shin Makoku… eres sin lugar a dudas el Gran Maou! – habló el tercer hijo de la ex maou, retrocediendo ante el avance del peli negro…

¡Obtendré todo lo que es mío! – murmuró el 27º maou… - ¡Empezando…! – Yuuri extendió sus dedos hasta el rostro del rubio, el cual, cuando estaba a punto de tocar…

¡Empezando por las responsabilidades que tuve que asumir en tu ausencia… yo te apoyaré como siempre Yuuri, como el amigo como el que siempre me viste… eso no cambiará ahora que me he casado! – Wolfram apartó la mano con un poco de rudeza… se dirigió del otro lado del escritorio y tomó unos papeles… - ¡Prepararé todo el papeleo necesario, una vez que venga mi esposo, ambos lo firmaremos!

¡Tú esposo… suena como cuando decías, Mi Prometido…! – Murmuró el peli oscuro, una parte de él ardía en furia pero intentaba contenerse, no era su deseo lastimar al rubio… aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a tolerar esa situación - ¡Supongo que no te interesan saber los motivos que me trajeron de regreso!

La mirada esmeralda se encontró con la oscura… un brillo de satisfacción se reflejo en la última al ver que aquellos ojos verdes aun parecían pertenecerle… caminó hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, bordeó el escritorio, volteó el sillón donde se sentaba el actual gobernante, y colocando ambas manos en los lados de mismo, aprisionó a su ex prometido de manera que no pudiera huir…

¡Perdóname… mi existencia ha sido un infierno sin ti… tarde me di cuenta que no podía apartarte de mis pensamientos… te metiste en mi mente y en mi corazón! – susurró acercándose lentamente a los labios del rubio - ¡Shin Makoku y Tú, son lo único que yo amo… y lo único que no estoy dispuesto a perder!

¡Yuuri! – Wolfram intentó alejar al peli oscuro de él, pero no le fue posible, sin saber cómo evitarlo, los labios de ambos se juntaron, y aunque el rubio se resistía, el moreno lentamente le hacía sucumbir a sus besos… "¡No… esto no… Ken!"… - ¡Suéltame…! - Wólfram empujo al peli oscuro y poniéndose de pie puso distancia entre ambos… - ¡Estoy casado… no soy ningún infiel… todo lo que pude haber sentido por ti, Yuuri, lo fuiste matando completamente, no me hagas renegar de nuestra amistad también!

¡En ese caso… supongo que regresaré a la tierra! – soltó fríamente el 27º maou…

¿Qué dices… qué hay de la guerra, de Shin Makoku? – el rubio quedó pálido, miro asustado al moreno mientras este dibujaba una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, sus ojos dejaban ver dos rendijas y su aura era totalmente azul…

¡Tú decides mi demonio de fuego… tus labios pueden hacer que me quede… y tu piel pueden unirme para siempre a Shin Makoku… tú… y mi sabio, tendrán la última palabra! – Yuuri salió del despacho, en la puerta ya abierta se hallaba Murata, quien había presenciado lo último casi en estado de Shock, ni se inmutó cuando su antiguo compañero y amigo pasaba a su lado y le dirigía una mirada fría…

Wólfram tapó sus labios con una de sus manos y comenzó a temblar… siempre le había asustado esa personalidad de su ex prometido, pero ahora era como si su Yuuri y esa personalidad, al fin eran una sola… no reconoció al enclenque que amaba en aquella exigencia caprichosa, no podía creer que hubiera cambiado tanto… miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con los ojos de su esposo, quien parecía estar pensando igual que él… lentamente este se le fue acercando, y cuando estuvo frente a él, lo abrazó con fuerzas…

¿Qué debo hacer, mi sabio? – el rubio temblaba incontrolablemente… Murata le hizo sentir su calor…

¡Antes que nada…! – el peli oscuro sintió desquebrajar su corazón… - ¡Es el pueblo y Shin Makoku!

* * *

Wolfram se encontraba en su habitación, miraba tras el cristal de la ventana, se sentía extraño y confuso… "¡Shinou… dime qué es lo que debo hacer!"… dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de volver su atención al interior de la habitación…

¡El maou que todos quieren… un buen rey es quien piensa en su pueblo...! – la voz del rubio se escuchó susurrante, casi quebrada - ¿Qué debo hacer?

¡La guerra es la única cosa que debería ocupar tus pensamientos… se han perdido muchas vidas ya! – Wolfram busco al dueño de aquella voz, bien sabía de quien se trataba… pues esa voz siempre, aún si él saberlo… toda su vida lo había acompañado,

¡Shinou! – murmuró y el aludido se dejó ver translúcidamente cerca de la ventana.

¡Haz sido un excelente maou, mi querido descendiente… pero se necesita el poder de Yuuri para terminar de una vez por todas con esta situación! – el oji azul se acercó al más joven y acaricio superficialmente sus mejillas - ¡Un enfrentamiento entre ellos destruiría lo poco que queda de la estabilidad de Shin Makoku! – el primer maou comprendió lo difícil del planteo de aquella situación para el oji esmeralda, así como sabía que era difícil para los otros actores involucrados… - ¡Esta en ti, ser el lazo que ate… o la espada que corte!

Con un sobresalto abrió los ojos, miró en todas direcciones, aunque no halló por ninguna parte a Shinou… miró a su costado y se encontró solo… se levanto y se acercó a la ventana, las estrellas se alzaban brillantes en el cielo, sonrió… era claro, él había echado de su cuarto a Murata luego de que este le dijera aquello… y ahora, Shinou le decía, aunque valiéndose de sueños, exactamente lo mismo.

Se cubrió con una manta, salió de la habitación en dirección al cuarto que suponía era el que había tomado su esposo… al llegar, entro sin tocar… lo encontró sentado sobre el lecho leyendo algo, notó en el rostro de este una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si él ya lo estuviera esperando…

¿Me extrañaste? – murmuró el peli negro extendiendo su mano para tomar la de su esposo, quien lentamente iba subiendo también al lecho…

¡Perdona… yo… no quiero herirte… ni serte infiel! – Wolfram se acurrucó en los brazos que se le habrían con protección, y lo envolvían en su abrazo con posesión.

¡Solo me herirías… si dejaras de amarme… no es que él te vaya a compartir conmigo… soy yo…. quien te comparte! – la voz del sabio sonaba segura, más su expresión demostraba todo, menos seguridad… pues tenía temor… temor de perder aquello que amaba, a la vez que se odiaba por lo que decía, pues él no lo deseaba, no deseaba compartirlo, ya que para él, Yuuri había perdido la oportunidad que se le había dado, según él, el 27º maou no merecía lo que se le iba a ofrecer, así solo sean migajas de lo que él tenía… - ¡Migajas…! – susurró…

---

El día había comenzado muy ajetreado, Wolfram no había salido en ningún momento del despacho, Murata se encontraba solo en su habitación, mientras que Yuuri esperaba que le dejaran ver al rubio, pues este le había solicitado que fuera a verlo después del almuerzo en el que él no iba a participar debido a otras ocupaciones.

Una vez frente a las puertas, esperó a ser anunciado, y cuando la voz del oji esmeralda indicó que podía pasar, así lo hizo. Observó al rubio quien al principio parecía más interesante en mirar los papeles sobre su escritorio, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, fijó su mirada en la del peli negro.

¡Yuuri! – murmuró y se puso de pie - ¡Siéntate por favor… es necesario que hablemos!

¡No hay mucho que podamos decirnos, Wolf… no importa lo que digas, ni las justificaciones que me des, yo ya te dije cuales son las condiciones para que me quede! – Yuuri habló seriamente, no tomó asiento, prefirió mantenerse de pie… su imagen ya no era nada parecida a la que solía tener. Había crecido… y la experiencia le había enseñado por la mala, que no se podía confiar en todos, que la traición es sumamente dolorosa, y que lo convencional no garantizaba el amor.

¡Vaya… realmente no puedo creer lo que escucho… esa es la nueva forma de pensar del maou más grande y bondadoso de todos los tiempos! – soltó Wolfram con ironía…

¿Creí que para tí no era más que un enclenque cobarde? – respondió con la misma ironía el peli oscuro - ¡He cambiado, es cierto… y quiero todo lo que era mío… eso te incluye!

Un tenso ambiente quedó entre ellos luego de aquellas palabras… no pasaron más de unos segundos antes de que el rubio suspirara resignado, y le diera la espalda a moreno.

¡Esta bien Yuuri… acepto tus exigencias… pero bajo mis condiciones! – el rubio volvió a dirigirle la mirada a quien ya sonreía por lo que había escuchado…

¿Y cuales serían tus condiciones Wolfram? – Yuuri esta vez si tomó asiento, cruzó sus piernas, al ponerse cómodo.

¡Murata es mi esposo, eso no va a cambiar… si accedo a estar contigo, será como amantes! – algo en la expresión del moreno cambió ante esas palabras, su seño se frunció, aunque luego sonrió dejando ver en sus ojos, dos rendijas que indicaban que su furia era mayor de la que dejaba sentir.

¡Entonces, le serás infiel… ¿No creo que a mi sabio le guste eso?! - dijo el 27º maou, aunque sospechaba que si el rubio había accedido era con el consentimiento de su estratega.

¡Lo primero es el pueblo y el país de Shin Makoku! – soltó el rubio y una sombra apareció en sus ojos que le indicaron al moreno que eso lo haría en contra de su voluntad…

¡Como siempre el deber antes que todo… definitivamente eres mejor maou que yo! – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del peli oscuro, se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio - ¡Tanto mejor para mí… podré aprovecharme! – susurró cuando se había acercado lo suficiente al rubio como para susurrarle a su oído - ¡Te espero esta noche en nuestro cuarto, con aquel camisón tuyo que tanto me gustaba… si no vas, iré a buscarte… y juro que te someteré frente a los ojos de Murata! – aquello último sonó cruel… cuando el peli oscuro se alejó su mirada volvía a la normalidad, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla acotó - ¿No crees que ahora soy un digno rey demonio?

Las puertas se cerraron, Wolfram comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia y de rabia, en especial por que su corazón no había dejado de latir con desesperación cuando Yuuri le había hablado y se le había acercado… jamás pensó que esto podía llegar a suceder… aunque algo había decidido justo en ese momento… cuando la guerra acabara y su hermano Conrad aceptara gobernar Gran Shimaron, él huiría con su esposo, muy lejos de Shinou y de Yuuri.


	6. Chapter 6

_Uhmmm lamento mucho la tardanza, para los que lo leen, recién ahora salgo de un bloqueo bien largo… ahora sigo con mis otros fics, un saludo…_

**Capítulo 5º: Pertenencia**

Observó de reojo hacia la ventana, ese día particularmente estaba pasando muy rápidamente para su gusto, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cuarto… ahí se encontró con su esposo, la expresión de este le indicaba que no se sentía feliz ni complacido… cuando sus miradas se encontraron reinó un tenso minuto de silencio, antes de que Murata extendiera sus brazos para recibirlo amoroso.

¡Si no estas de acuerdo, no iré! – susurro quedamente ocultando su rostro en el amplio pecho de su consorte - ¡Me enfrentaré a él… puedo vencerlo si me lo propongo!

¡Wolfram… ¿qué dices?! – murmuró el peli oscuro - ¡Él es el maou… y como mazokus, tú y yo… le debemos lealtad! – aquellas palabras sonaron frías, como si el sabio realmente no sintiera lo que decía, sin embargo, él más que nadie entendía su significado… él después de todo, había reencarnado varias vidas siéndole fiel al maou regente.

Otro incómodo silencio reinó después de aquellas palabras, nada dijo el rubio ni a favor ni en contra, simplemente permaneció en la misma posición unos minutos más, después se alejó de su esposo, se dirigió hacia sus cajones de ropa, tomó cierto camisón rosa y fue en dirección al baño…

Su mente pensaba en mil y un escenarios posibles para aquella noche… no podía negárselo, estaba mas que nervioso, y en cierta forma, asustado… no sabía qué podría pasar una vez que sucediera algo entre él y Yuuri… no sabía cómo iba a sentirse… y si era honesto con él mismo, no quería saberlo… cuando estaba listo, se colocó el camisón y sobre este se puso una bata… respiró profundamente antes de salir…

En su habitación Murata se encontraba mirando por la ventana… no dijo palabra alguna para despedirse de él… abrió y cerró la puerta con el mismo incómodo silencio… cuando la puerta se cerró fue que el peli negro al fin se quebró… odiaba eso, odiaba compartir a alguien que era suyo…

Sus pasos eran lentos, no deseaba llegar a la habitación que por tanto tiempo había compartido con él, cuando lo amaba con desesperación y era rechazado incansablemente, cuando dobló una esquina se encontró con su antigua amiga…

¿Gisela…? – la peli verde le sonrió…

¡Su excelencia… tal vez esto le sirva!

Encontró su antigua habitación sumamente arreglada, había velas encendidas y en una de las mesitas, observó que se había dispuesto unas copas… se acercó a ellas y sirvió en ellas la bebida fría… se quedó mirando perdidamente ambas copas, sólo la puerta cerrarse lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Te gustan los arreglos que hice para nuestra noche? – murmuró el peli oscuro acercándose al rubio… colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del oji esmeralda y fue despojándolo de la bata que aún llevaba puesta.

¡Esta bien…! – susurró Wolfram sin mucho ánimo… el rubio levantó una copa en dirección al peli negro… este observó el recipiente, sonriendo lo tomó y bebió todo el contenido.

Cuando ambos hubieron bebido todo lo que contenían las copas, fue el peli negro quien dio el siguiente paso, el rubio se quedó sin intentar evitar nada, aunque tampoco iba a corresponder las demostraciones de Yuuri, quien comenzó besando el cuello de su antiguo prometido… lo volteó y buscó sus labios, al ver que le eran negados, sujetó el mentón con una de sus manos y tomó aquello que él consideraba solamente suyo.

Wolfram mantenía sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, tenía deseos de utilizarlos para alejar a Yuuri de él, pero se contuvo… lentamente sintió como era obligado a retroceder en dirección al lecho, su corazón desde el primer momento había comenzado a latir violentamente en su pecho, en ese instante lo sentía a punto de estallar en su pecho… cerro los ojos al sentir las manos de su ex prometido comenzando a recorrer su cintura y su espalda, lentamente aquellas manos bajaron hacia sus piernas y una de ellas comenzó a subir lentamente el camisón que llevaba.

¡Wolfram…! – gimió el peli negro cuando lo recostó sobre el lecho, el simple contacto de sus dedos con la suave y cálida piel del rubio lo encendía como nada, percibía la tensión que causaba en el cuerpo de su antiguo prometido… pero se había jurado que esa noche encendería la ardiente pasión del oji esmeralda hacia él…

¡Yuu… ri! – dejó escapar el de piel color crema, mordió sus labios y cerró con mas fuerzas sus ojos… no deseaba que eso sucediera… debía pasar ya…

De pronto fue como si el peli negro sintiera que sus fuerzas lo abandonaran… Wolfram abrió los ojos al sentir todo el peso de Yuuri sobre él… sonrió al notar que había perdido la conciencia… con cuidado colocó al peli negro a un costado suyo, lo acomodó sobre el lecho, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación…. Aunque cuando quiso dar el primer paso... sintió que algo no andaba del todo bien con él… sintió una especie de mareo, y todas sus fuerzas parecían haber mermado, sus pierna ya no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerlo… pero no llegó al suelo…

¿Qué…? – comenzó a decir al bajar la mirada a su cintura para ver los brazos que la habían rodeado para evitar la caída… "¡No puede ser…!"

¿Crees que no te conozco mi demonio de fuego? – la voz susurrante del maou llegó hasta el rubio y le rizó toda la piel - ¡Aunque Gisela es una fiel amiga tuya… no puede negarse a la voluntad de su maou!

¿Yuuri? – la mirada de Wolfram buscó la de quien aún lo sostenía desde atrás… dos rendijas lo recibieron… y pudo notarse claramente el naciente temor en el tercer hijo de la 26º maou…

¡Ahh…! – podía decirse que estaba sucediendo exactamente de igual manera… cerró los ojos al sentir los labios del peli negro recorriendo su cuello… su cuerpo entero se sentía adormilado, y no podía oponer ni siquiera una mínima de resistencia, igual que cuando Murata lo había tomado… Yuuri lo estaba tomando en ese justo momento… - ¡No…!

¿No…? – dejó escapar el peli negro, al momento en que se posicionaba entre las piernas del rubio… sonrió al ver aquellas mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas - ¿No era esto lo que me exigías… que te tomara en cuenta como mi prometido… no gritabas que eras mío? – aquel tono de voz sonó malicioso… - ¡Serás mío esta noche… gemirás mi nombre, no el de él!

Apretó con todas sus fuerzas su agarre sobre las sábanas del lecho, se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir el gemido que estaba deseoso de salir… de sus ojos cerrados, se escapaban silenciosas lágrimas al sentir como era invadida su entrada por el miembro del maou.

No tuvo consciencia del tiempo transcurrido, sólo podía retorcerse bajo el peso del cuerpo sobre él, las caricias y los besos quemaban su piel, y la fricción ocasionado por el vaivén lo estaba enloqueciendo… su mente intentaba evadir lo que ocurría, pero por más que lo intentaba, simplemente no podía obviar el hecho de que le estaba entregando su cuerpo a quien siempre amó… y a quien siempre deseó pertenecer…

¡No…! – el rubio colocó ambas manos en los hombros del peli oscuro… deseaba alejarse de él, detener lo que estaba sucediendo… su mente lo había traicionado… pero él era fiel a lo que sentía… él amaba a su esposo, y lo que sintió por Yuuri, era cosa del pasado - ¡Déjame ya… basta!

¿Se perdió de tu mente por un instante…?... ¡Vuélvelo a perder Wolfram… cuando estés en mi lecho… olvídalo, como me olvidaste a mí en el suyo! – las envestidas se volvieron más fuertes, Yuuri no podía negar la rabia que lo inundaba, aunque entendía que había sido culpa suya, sin embargo… estaba dispuesto a recuperar todo lo que había perdido… sujetó con mayor fuerzas de uno de los muslos del rubio, se vendría en su interior, aunque eso haya sido justamente lo que el demonio de fuego quería impedir…

¡No lo hagas… Yuuri… no! – clavo sus uñas en la piel del peli negro… - ¡Ahhhmmm! – sus labios fueron asaltados deseosamente por Yuuri justo cuando sintió algo cálido liberarse en su interior, sus ojos los cerró con cierta amargura, sintió la mano de su ex prometido ocuparse ahora de su miembro - ¡Déja…! – intentó decir más nuevamente un demandante beso del maou se lo impidió…

¡Wolfram… sólo déjate llevar por mí… mientras más te me resistas… más deseable te me haces!

Aun no había salido el sol cuando ingresó a su cuarto, intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, fue sin dudar directo al baño, deseaba limpiar cualquier rastro de su traición… raspó su piel con tanta fuerza que casi la lastimaba, se odiaba, a pesar de frotar aún sentía la esencia de Yuuri en él…

¡Te harás daño si sigues con eso! – no había sentido a nadie entrar, más no tuvo que voltearse a mirar para saber que se trataba de Murata…

¡Déjame solo, por favor! – susurró el rubio sin deseos de voltearse a enfrentar los ojos de su esposo…

¡Sin embargo… si me voy, algo se quebrará entre nosotros… ¿quieres eso?! – dijo quedamente el sabio…

¡No…! – sonó algo quebrada la voz del oji esmeralda…

¡Entonces…! – un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Wolfram al sentir como los brazos de su compañero lo rodeaban - ¡Déjame lavarte mi amado maou… mi esposo… mi amante…! – susurraba suavemente al oído del rubio el peli oscuro, mientras con cuidado tomaba el paño enjabonado y lo pasaba por toda la extensión del cuerpo de su consorte… - ¡Déjame sentir que aún eres mío… que puedo estar tranquilo… permíteme borrar sus marcas! – Wolfram se dejó llevar por las insinuaciones y deseos de su esposo… cuando el sueño llegó, se encontró cómodamente dormido entre los protectores brazos de Murata, y recostado sobre su amplio pecho...

"¡Shinou… no soportaré esto por mucho tiempo… jamás he tenido tantos deseos de destruir a alguien como ahora!"… pensó el sabio, observó al durmiente y no pudo evitar sonreír… "¡Eres mío… Shibuya tendrá que aceptarlo o…!"… un escalofrío de su consorte lo obligó a aumentar su agarre sobre él… "¡Esta guerra debe terminar pronto… después, te llevaré lejos de todo… aunque, desees quedarte con él!"

No le complacía en lo más mínimo encontrarse solo en la mañana… aunque no pudo reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro al rememorar todo lo que había pasado… el olor de su príncipe aún estaba ahí… se puso de pie y dirigió a los baños, se sentía totalmente poderoso… la imagen de Shinou frente a él, no detuvieron su marcha…

¿Vienes a reclamar? – soltó el peli negro con sarcasmo…

¡Parece que te hirieron profundamente en la tierra… ¿es por eso que vienes a herir aquí?! – soltó el rubio de mirada azul…

¡Todo en Shin Makoku me pertenece… eso me dijiste cuando fuiste a buscarme! – soltó el moreno - ¡Tú descendiente es lo que quiero… así como dispusiste desde un comienzo!

¡Ahora mi sabio tiene ese honor! – soltó con cierto disgusto, aunque se podía apreciar también diversión, en aquella voz.

¡Es probable que Murata lo merezca más que yo… sin embargo, no tengo intensión de perder a ninguno de ellos! – murmuró aún con sarcasmo el peli negro.

¡Parece que haz aprendido el egoísmo en la tierra! – comento Shinou sonriendo, pues veía al peli negro como si fuera él mismo…

¡Siempre lo fui… aunque ahora lo soy más… Murata es parte de lo que me pertenece… tendré a ambos… aún cuando esos dos desean huir de mí, yo los tendré prisioneros a mi lado!

Cuando sus caminos se cruzaron no pudo evitar quedarse totalmente inmóvil mirándole fijamente… una sonrisa muy distinta a las que le conocía se formó en su rostro, no necesitaba ser el Gran Sabio para saber lo que significaba, lo estaba retando, deseaba saber hasta qué punto aguantaría… su mirada le decía que había gozado de los favores de su esposo, y aunque la simple idea parecía enloquecerlo, sabía que su siguiente actitud enloquecería más a Yuuri, que cualquier escena de celos…

¡Buen día Shibuya! – dijo de la misma manera jovial de siempre, y sonriéndole pasó tranquilamente a su lado… su antigua alma le había enseñado, por medio de la experiencia, que no había peor venganza que la indiferencia… además, él ya tenía planeado que es lo que debía hacer… y eso mismo haría… huiría… huiría muy lejos con Wolfram…

¡Te equivocas, mi estratega! – aquellas palabras paralizaron al peli negro de tez clara - ¡Ninguno me dejará!

Murata emprendió la marcha sin mirar atrás, no deseaba ver la mirada del maou, sabía que sus ojos serían aquellas rendijas que le indicarían, que cumpliría su palabra…

La semana había transcurrido muy ajetreada, no había mucho tiempo para nada, pues múltiples ataques a los pueblos fronterizos hicieron que se tuvieran que desplegar las fuerzas hacia esa zona para proteger a los ciudadanos del lugar, Yuuri había decidido acompañar la misión, y como era de esperarse, tanto Murata como Wolfram y Conrad fueron con él.

No sobraba mucho tiempo para conversar o solucionar diferencias, Yuuri parecía muy concentrado en acabar pronto con la guerra, pues en lo único que parecía no haber cambiado era en su desprecio por ella. Otra cosa de la que se encargaba era de no dejar solos a los esposos, tanto era su deseo de fastidiarlos, que ambos tuvieron que permanecer en la misma carpa que Yuuri, en camas distintas, tal vez, pero sin ninguna cosa que separase su espacio de la del maou.

Quizás el más incómodo con esa situación, era Wolfram… este desde aquella noche no podía enfrentar la mirada del peli negro de tez morena, es más sentía que igual que aquella noche, sus fuerzas mermaban casi al noventa por ciento, y de no ser por Murata que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, no estaba seguro de lo que podría llegar a pasar. En las noches se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su consorte, cerraba fuertemente los ojos, dándole la espalada a Yuuri que se encontraba justo al otro lado… el sabio lo envolvía protector entre sus brazos y aunque este también cerraba sus ojos para evitar ver al moreno, sentía que eran constantemente observados por él.

Por su parte Yuuri no podía evitar sentir celos, había momentos en que se convertía en rabia… pero al final todo se resumía en deseo… sonrió maliciosamente al ver cómo perturbaba a ambos jóvenes, quienes a pesar de estar ya unidos por el matrimonio, ni siquiera solían besarse en su presencia… pero en las noches era diferente… ver a su ex prometido refugiándose sumisamente entre los brazos de Murata lo llenaba de frustración, pero era una frustración que se merecía… cuantas veces él no había alejado a Wolfram en las noches… envidió a su amigo por haber logrado que el rubio se durmiera tan tranquilo y pacífico con él…

El sonido de explosiones sacó a todos del mundo de los sueños, Wolfram fue el primero en ponerse de pie, se colocó rápidamente su uniforme y salió afuera, ambos peli negros lo siguieron. Una vez afuera, pudieron apreciar el caos de la batalla…

¡Malditos! – murmuró el rubio al notar que habían bajado la guardia y debido a ello los habían tomado por sorpresa - ¡Quiero que se mantengan a salvo! – ordenó el rubio a los peli negros antes de dirigirse hacia donde se libraba la batalla.

"Sin importar que habían sufrido cuantiosas bajas, los mazokus pelearon con gran valor… cuando parecía que tenían todo en su contra, el poderoso maou hizo sentir su furia, y el peso de su justicia cayó sobre los invasores…"

Esos tipos de relatos se escuchaban en cada parte del reino demonio, aunque la verdadera historia no distaba mucho de la que contaban los aldeanos, lo que desató la furia del maou fue justamente que su ex prometido estuvo al borde de la muerte a manos de los humanos, a pesar de eso, Yuuri seguía siendo en parte el mismo, sus ideales no habían cambiado en absoluto, no quitó la vida de ninguno de sus enemigos…

En el castillo Pacto de Sangre, las cosas estaban con aires de tranquilidad, Gisela se había encargado de cuidar al príncipe mazoku, mientras que Yuuri y Murata se encargaban de manejar el país y de tranquilizar a su gente. Ambos peli negros no cruzaban muchas palabras entre si, que no fueran del ámbito nacional… en ocasiones se descubrían manteniéndose la mirada fijamente… si no hubiera entre ellos una lealtad arrastrada de decenios, seguramente ya se habrían enfrentado en batalla.

Sin embargo, el pueblo se sentía tranquilo y dichoso al ver a sus guías liderando a su país… tenían puestas sus esperanzas tanto en su rey como en su sabio… así como confiaban que el ex príncipe mazoku serviría de nexo para ambos, pues así veían a Wolfram, como el ancla que unía a ambos peli negros a Shin Makoku.

Por su parte, los hermanos mayores del rubio estaban muy ocupados en idear la manera de poner en práctica el plan de su pequeño hermano… pues si Gran Shimaron no dejaba de representar una amenaza para ellos, entonces ellos colocarían en el trono de ese país a su verdadero regente… pues después de ver en serio peligro a su rubio hermano, Conrad mismo había decidido que él sería el nuevo gobernante de aquel país que antiguamente perteneció a su familia.

Wolfram, mientras tanto, miraba perdidamente a través del cristal de la ventana… no importaba bajo qué óptica lo mirara, no había forma de que las cosas acabaran bien, observó de reojo la habitación en la que había estado reposando, frunció su cejo nuevamente… "¡Por todos los demonios… ¿por qué me trajeron a este cuarto?!"… dirigió nuevamente su mirada al cristal cuando sintió que la puerta estaba siendo abierta.

¡Ya despertaste… me alegra!

El último ser al que el tercer hijo de la 26º maou quería ver, era al que ahora sonreía frente a él…

¡Shinou! – murmuró con enfado mirándolo fríamente…

¿Dónde esta el tono respetuoso con el que antes te referías a mí? – dijo con picardía el primer maou…

¡Al diablo con eso… ¿qué quieres?! – Wolfram podía sospechar que en ese preciso momento se encontraba dormido… era por eso que la apariencia del rubio de ojos azules era tan real…

¡Pero que temperamento, mi adorado descendiente… cualquiera diría que no estas feliz por verme! – Shinou se acercó al más joven y le acarició el rostro - ¿No te haz estado sintiendo muy bien verdad?

¡Eso no te importa, mejor dime ¿qué buscas?! – Wolfram estaba en evidente defensiva…

¡No me perdonas aún… no entiendo por que estas disgustado… tienes a ambos a tus pies! – susurró el mayor sonriendo maliciosamente… - ¡Puedes hacer lo que gustes con ellos y conseguir lo que desees de ellos! – Siguió murmurando mientras lucía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro - ¡Deberías agradecer el honor de tener a mi sabio y al maou escogido por mí!

¡Pervertido! – dejó escapar el oji esmeralda al cruzar sus brazos y mirar hacia un lado…

¡En lugar de maldecir tu suerte, deberías aprovechar la situación!

¡LARGATE!

Wolfram gritó con todas sus fuerzas, se había incorporado en su lecho mientras respirada agitadamente… miro en todas direcciones solo para cerciorarse de que no había rastros de Shinou… y para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su hija y de su madre…

¿Papá Wolfram… está todo bien?

"¡Pervertido!"… era el único pensamiento que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez… él no podría hacer una cosa como esa… eso sería… no encontraba una definición adecuada para nombrarlo… su esposo fue a cuidar su sueño esa noche, la verdad no había querido dar ninguna explicación acerca de su sueño, por lo que incluso siendo Murata el que estaba con él, prefirió fingir que estaba dormido antes que enfrentarlo.

¿En qué piensas Murata? – la voz de Yuuri llegó hasta ambos jóvenes - ¿Piensas en que te lo llevarás lejos de mí?… ¡Como si eso fuera posible! – la voz del moreno destilaba ironía, lo que ocasionó que el rubio se sintiera tenso…

¡¿El maou más grande de todos los tiempos teme de su sabio?! – la voz de Murata también estaba teñida en ironía… se sentía lo tenso del ambiente entre ambos peli negros.

¡No dejaré que te lo lleves, si te vas… lo harás solo! – las palabras de Yuuri sonaron sumamente frías, el sonido de la silla arrastrar le indicó al rubio que probablemente su consorte se había puesto de pie…

¡Sabes que donde yo vaya, él me seguirá… por que él y yo somos esposos ahora Yuuri… y es todo fruto de tu estupidez! – aquellas palabras sonaron con rabia, como si ya desde hacía tiempo hubieran querido ser dichas… - ¡Tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste… así que te equivocas… cuando me vaya, por que lo haré, me iré con Wolfram!

¡¿Así?! – el sonido de movimientos seguido de un pesado silencio obligó al rubio a abrir los ojos… algo en su interior se contrajo al ver a ambos amigos sujetándose cada uno de los bordes del cuello de sus abrigos, parecían a punto de comenzar a pelear, las miradas que se dirigían eran de provocación…

¡Yuuri… Ken! – la voz susurrante de Wolfram los quitó de sus pensamientos, ambos miraron al rubio que los miraba con los ojos totalmente cargados…

El 27º maou podía ver reproche en aquellos ojos, estos le decían claramente que no tenía derecho alguno sobre él… mientras que al sabio, esa esmeraldina mirada le decía que se sentía desilusionado…

¡Tal vez decida alejarme de ambos! – la voz de Wolfram sonó furiosa, en su mano aparecieron bolas de fuego que tenían claramente enfocados sus objetivos… - ¡No me usen para sus estúpidas peleas… lárguense ambos o los incineraré!

Aquello podía considerarse una de las últimas batallas, el ejercito mazoku estaba dividido por regiones, guiado por los jefes de cada familia noble, el ejército principal provenía de Pacto de Sangre, guiado por Yuuri, Wolfram y Murata… quienes veían la situación podían jurar que se trataba de la misma escena que en un pasado se mostraba, en donde el ejercito guiado por Shinou enfrentaba a Soushu… en esta ocasión ya estaba más que escrito que ese sería el último enfrentamiento… el ejercito invasor era cuantioso… por unos minutos no pudo escucharse ni un solo murmullo de ninguna de las filas… pero entonces cuando una nube tapó los rayos del esplendoroso sol… la batalla inició.

No se podían tener buenos registros de cuantas bajas se estaban sufriendo en ambos bandos… más el dolor de aquellos acontecimientos hicieron que el propio cielo llorara… y de las aguas caídas emergieron cuantiosas serpientes de agua, que rápidamente hicieron retroceder al ejercito enemigo… en medio del campo de batalla, el rey maou y el rey de Gran Shimaron encontraron sus espadas… más la voz de Conrad detuvo el enfrentamiento… Yuuri asintió a su padrino, y fue entonces que fue la espada del mejor espadachín de Shiun Makoku la que se enfrentó a la del rey humano… cada mazoku observaba el enfrentamiento fijamente… cuando la espada de Khalel cayó y la de Conrad se alzo solo para caer al costado de la cabeza de su enemigo… fue que la algarabía y los vítores inundaron cada parte de aquel lugar… Wolfram abrazó a su hermano cuando estuvieron frente a frente… mientras que Gwendal simplemente lo reverenció.

Parecía que todo había acabado… aunque aún faltaba una cosa… algo que hacía que los propios cimientos de Shin Makoku temblaran… solo quienes notaron el brillo en la mirada del maou y en la del sabio, entendieron… que aunque aquello había pasado, ya nada sería como antes… algo se había quebrado en Pacto de Sangre, algo que peligraba la soberanía de la nación y de su pueblo…


End file.
